Breeding Grounds
by ur1onlybravecoward
Summary: Dolphins and humans have something in common, and it's not that they're both mammals. What happens when a collector of rare items and people takes advantage of Beast Boy's animal instincts?
1. Chapter 1

I do not, will never, and always hope to own the Teen Titans.

* * *

"Damn it Beast Boy! Stop running in on my fights! You could get hurt!" Raven yelled as she threw another object at her opponent. This time they were fighting simple androids. However the creator for these robots was a mystery. They had no paint, no serial numbers, and just enough technology to arm them and tell then what to attack, which was naturally, anything that moved.

"Sorry, Rae! Won't happen again!" Beast Boy called from where he landed after being thrown by one of the larger machines. Turning into a T-rex the changling began to charge at a group of his opponents, knocking then over and tearing them apart with his teeth. With a jerk of his now gargantuan head he threw one into the air for Cyborg to use as a target.

"Boo-ya!" came Cyborg's victory cry. The robot exploded in a cloud of smoke and electrical fire from the well aimed hit. Still smoldering debris fell on the cowering business district of Jump City. The upper windows flashed neon green as Starfire threw bolts at the diminishing crowd of foes, Robin stood on a pile of robot parts surveying the damage his team was doing to the city's intruders.

"Okay Titans!" he called to his team, "looks like our work is done here. Let's wrap it up and go get something to eat!" He smiled at the cheering reply of his teammates and steped carefully down the mountain of broken metal bodies.

~3~*~3~*~3~*~3~

"Very interesting," mumbled the human shaped shadow, back turned to a television screen displaying the titans, currently at Don Pablo's Pizza and Mexican Restaurant, the odd lighting making its face hard to see clearly. "This boy, he can turn into any animal you say, even alien creatures?"

"And those deceased." replied an automated voice coming from the telephone on the desk. "Though I must say, with the wide range of animals, he does seem to favor a small few."

"That habit is easy to break. Besides, I don't need this particular specimen. In fact, it would be rather wasteful if I were to take him away permanently. I shall create another, one more powerful, and train it myself to work out all those nasty habits."

"Common'!" yelled Beast Boys voice from the TV, "Just try the veggie pizza! You know I can't eat the WHOLE thing by myself."

"Everyone knows you can, Beast Boy," comes Robins reply. "We'll just order the pizza and if you have extra we'll take it home in a doggy bag."

"But we never eat the doggy bag food Robin, and I don't like being wasteful!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Just order the pizza and I'll have a slice." Raven's annoyed voice replies.

After a short shocked silence Starfire asked in a concerned voice, "Robin, pigs are taking part in the joy that is flying now, correct?"

"I'm just trying to get him to shut up." Raven mumbled.

"Aww common' Rae!"

The shadow shifts around to face the TV, making its graying hair and small glasses evident on an aged male face. "And the girl, the dark one. You say she has telekinetic powers, and can use dark magic?"

"Yes," replied the phone. "Though I must say, if you're thinking what I think you are, that will be very hard. You see the girl has to repress her emotions—"

"I know about the emotional situation. What I hope to succeed in does not always need emotion, to be possible."

"Oh, I understand. You plan on—"

"Your services are no longer needed. Thank you for the information. You shall be heftily rewarded for it. I will contact you if I need anything else." With that the old man picked up the phone and put it back down, effectively ending the conversation.

"Wow, raven. You really gonna brave a veggie pizza? You've got more guts than I thought!" Cyborg's voice echoed on the video as the old man settled down with steepled fingers to watch his new prey.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not, will not, and will always hope to own the Teen Titans. If you think I do than you are an uncureable nincompoop who need to get a life and stop breathing down others necks. . .kk that's all ^^ enjoy!

*****************

Another alarm. Raven had just finished meditating and was on the edge of sleep when it rang, waking her up again. The alarms had been happening more often lately, and each time the Titans went to meet whatever had set them off. Each time, it was always something new they had never seen before, and not once did the same thing appear twice. The random attacks had started roughly a week ago. First when they were in the middle of lunch, and then the same time the next day, and right after they got back, until finally the entire team was suffering sleep deprivation, and overwork. They all met in the common room, each coming out of sleep in their own way. Robin was rubbing his face with the palms of his hands, Cyborg scratched his butt, Starfire tried to tame the wildness that had become her hair while she was trying to get the precious fifteen minutes of sleep offered to her, and Beast Boy showed hardly any sign of being affected by the lack of sleep, except for a slight increase in activity and decrease in forethought of his actions.

"Okay, at least we're all together on this one," came Robin's monotone voice. He was referring to a few attacks ago, when Beast Boy had been in the middle of a shower and had come running out of the bathroom suds and all, with the towel wrapped around his waist the only thing on the green boys body. After that the Titans had decided that you should just ignore the alarm if you were incapacitated in anyway. Raven knew this did not include sleep, unfortunately, and floated down to the group with her hood up to block the mid-morning sun from her burning eyes.

"Alright, let's go do this." Robin said, trying to stir some reply from his sleepy team. In reply he got three non-committal groans from Starfrire, Cyborg, and Raven, and one "YAHOO!" from Beast Boy. _And they call me a freak_ thought Raven.

*******************

As the Titans flew across the city looking for signs of trouble and trying to keep their eyes open at the same time, something odd happened. Or, rather, didn't happen. Normally the slap of cold air on their face and adrenalin beginning to pump through their veins would wake anyone up, but sleeping as little as they did, seemed to have left their bodies so worn that even in this situation, the four young heroes' could not wake up.

Upon landing in the downtown area, they saw what had caused the disturbance. A large, yellow reptilian creature resembling a dinosaur with hulking spikes running down it's back and what seemed to be pieces of rock imbedded in it's skin turned to face them. The yellow monster got into a fighting stance, identifying the small group of teens as a threat.

"Titans—" Robin's command to "go" was cut short by a small beeping coming from all of their communicators, telling of another villain, not far away. Looking to the left of the group and seeing Raven and Beast Boy first he told them to go fix whatever was happening and meet back at the tower.

"Right," came Raven's reply as she flew off once again, followed by a small, green sparrow.

"Titans!" yelled Robin yet again, "GO!" and off the trio went into battle.

Raven saw Beast Boy's sparrow form dart around her head twittering and then dart through a side street to their left. Following him, she began to smell smoke, and soon after her vision began to get clouded from the gray film in the air. Coughing she flew above the smog and took a deep breath looking around for the assailant

"Beast Boy?!" she called, searching for his small, feathered form. "Crap," she muttered under her breath, "I lost him." Diving recklessly back into the smoke she started looking for him, stretching out her senses but could not find him anywhere with all the soot in the air. Suddenly she felt a small twinge of fear off to her left that she recognized as the changeling. Flying in that direction, she reduced her speed and started to feel around more, wondering if it was Beast Boy, or the attacker. Hearing a roar from one side of the street and a crash from another, she flew up and looked around again, wondering if it was BB or the attacker.

"Rae! Watch out!" came the pubescent boy's yell just as Raven got knocked to the side, away from a flash of light.

"What the hell was that Rae?" yelled the young boy, "You almost go shot!"

"Sorry!" she said from under him as he started to clamber off. "I—I," she found herself unable to say what she was thinking: that she had simply been scared that maybe he had gotten hurt in some way. A loud noise off to the right cut off what she couldn't tell him. Beast Boy, startled, crouched down over her, looking around wildly. Heat started to creep up from her collar until he changed into a lion and started to sniff the air. Growling he shifted his weight and stared off to the side, readying himself to fight.

"Wrong way," came a taunting voice from straight ahead as a gun muzzle appeared and beam of light hit the lion in the chest.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I don't have much to say. It's taken me roughly a year to finally post what should have been a simple chapter and I have no defence. I know it wasn't right to procrastinate so much and I know I did most of my readers wrong. I shouldn't ask for forgivness or for you to even take the time to read my story, but I will because I'm human and greedy. Please forgive me for my neglagence. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

"BEAST BOY!" Raven struggled beneath her fallen team-mate; trying to get out from under his great weight at the same time she tried to check him for injuries.

The gun muzzle moved, setting its sights on Raven's unprotected forehead, and someone started to laugh. Another shot was fired, lighting up the street. The laughing stopped as its owner realized she had gotten away.

"Little girl. Where aaaare you??"

Raven flew up from a dark energy pool down the street and drew her power about her, trying to quell the rancorous emotions she was feeling.

"Ah, there you are," the voice said as the mist cleared. Raven looked down the street and saw a figure emerge from the dissipating grey. It was a man. He looked too tall for his skin; his shoulder-length hair hung limp and unwashed. He was wearing a red child's robe with rockets on it over blue and grey striped pajama bottoms that stopped at mid-shin. A food-stained tee-shirt peeked out from the top of his robe, and his feet were in slippers shaped like an alligator's head. But his eyes were what really freaked Raven out. Mismatched, constantly dilating and constricting, they couldn't rest on one thing, but wandered everywhere.

"Are you ready for our play date?" asked the man, giggling around his words. Raven got into a fighting stance and answered with her chant, bringing her power into her hands.

The man just giggled again and lazily brought his arm up to point the gun at Raven once again. "Let's play tag, what do you say?" not waiting for an answer he fired a shot.

Raven ducked behind an energy shield and raised her hand, enveloping a lamp post behind her attacker in power. She lowered her shield and ran at him, ripping the light out of the ground and swung, aiming at his torso.

Flying into the building beside him, the man laughed again and dropped out of the small crater his impact had made."Looks like Cuckoo's it! Better run!" he laughed. Gripping his gun with both hands, he took careless aim and fired in Raven's direction again.

She ducked behind a truck and started to run, hearing three more shots fired behind her. Stopping at a small car she turned and looked at the crazed man, waiting for his next move.

Cuckoo looked at the gun in his hand with disappointment. "You missed. . ." another smile tickled the corners of his mouth. He threw the gun up in the air and shouted.

"Cu-ckoo!"

Squatting he put a hand it the air and caught the gun, no longer a small pistol but a rifle. He raised a hand above his eyes, as if to shade them, "let's play safari instead! I'll be the hunter and you are the antelope!" There was a small pop and a burst of smoke above him dropped a straw hat onto his head.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, her eyes glowing a white-rimmed black as she took hold of the car she was hiding behind and sent it Cuckoo's way. She heard another cackle as he jumped over it and fired a shot at her. But she had already disappeared into another pool of energy and reemerged on the other side of the street.

She sent a stream of dark energy to bind his torso and threw him into a building, crushing his body to the concrete base. A breathy laugh escaped him and he sagged to the ground.

"Cu-ckoo."

Raven watched as the rifle in his hand jumped up and turned into a machine gun, aiming its muzzle in her direction. She flew up to avoid getting hit but Cuckoo grabbed her ankle and threw her, sending her into the row of parked cars.

"Alright, we can change the game! How about," he put his finger to his chin and thought for a minute. Snapping his fingers the safari cap he had on burst into smoke and was replaced with a ski mask. "Cops and robbers!"

Raven struggled out of the twisted metal and sagged to her knees. Touching the ground with her fingers she sent her magic into the street and cut out two slabs of rock. She wrenched them from the ground and smashed them together, catching Cuckoo in the middle.

There was a beat of silence, then the rocks began to crack. They shattered, sending gravel everywhere and Cuckoo dropped again. His nose was bleeding continuously, but an airy chuckle was still coming from his throat. He struggled to his feet and called the gun to him.

"Alright, no Cops 'an Robbers, how about Pirates?" he asked, his eyes gleaming from beneath his matted hair.

"Cu-ckoo."

The gun changed again, this time settling in the shape of a cannon, its wick already burning.

Raven took a step back and raised her arms, gathering her energy again. Cuckoo just laughed, the ski mask bursting into smoke to leave and eye patch and pirate hat behind.

"Fire."

The cannon blast rocked the buildings lining the streets and shattered around Raven's ears, sending a pulse of pain through her head. Time seemed to slow down as the cannon ball sped towards her. She moved to position her body beside it, watching as it sailed past. She reached out her hand and caught it's momentum with her power. She twisted the trajectory and sent the cannon ball in a loop, right back to the source.

There was a great crash of sound, and a burst of smoke. She saw Cuckoo fly out from behind it, his body skidding down the street until it stopped, now an unconscious heap in the street.

Raven sighed, all the tension going out of her shoulders as she sagged to the ground. But she was soon up again, running back to Beast Boy to make sure he was okay. Dropping to her knees beside the great lion she ran her hands through the fur on its chest, checking for any blood.

"Beast Boy?! Beast Boy!" She didn't feel anything so she tried to turn him over.

Her radio crackled and she heard Robin come on the other end, "Raven, are you and BB okay? We heard explosions."

Raven gripped the transmitter with shaking hands, "Beast Boy's been shot. Send help."

"We're on our way."

She kneeled next to the changeling, trying to reign in her emotions when she felt a chill cross over her shoulders.

"Dear girl, didn't you know you're not supposed to turn your back in a fight?" She looked up at the barrel of a gun and saw the man pointing it wasn't Cuckoo, but someone else.

A loud bang, a flash of light, and nothing else.

* * *

Sending you all love.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm thinking this is the pace I'm gonna work at from now on. I'll post new chapters every two to three weeks. Thank you for all the reveiws! I'd also like to thank the anonymous reviewer for your comment. I welsome the criticism! And to every other reveiwer, I can't express my gratitude! This is self-edited so of course there's always going to be the tid bit my eyes couldn't pick out. If you see any easily fixed and annoying problems let me know.

Obviously I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Beeping. That was all Raven was aware of for the first seconds of consciousness. Beeping and rustling and loud, urgent voices. They were saying things that sounded important but she couldn't concentrate. Her attention fluttered in and out.

"Raven! Raven, we need you to tell us . . ."

"Dear friend! What happened?!"

"Why is Beast Boy still a lion? Whenever he gets hit. . ."

A jolt. Something deep in her woke up and started clawing its way up. A steady beating filled her and with it came her curiosity. What had happened? Why couldn't she feel anything? Why was it so dark? And what was everybody yelling about?

Slowly all the memories came back. The exhaustion, the lack of sleep and slipping reasoning, diving into the smoke to find and protect her friend and his defending her.

Light flooded her senses as she bolted upright. _Beast Boy! Was he alright?! What happened after she blacked out?! Where the hell was he?!_ The lamp beside her bed exploded outward, scattering sharp glass over the floor. The lights started to blink and the covers on her bed ripped. She heard a soft hissing noise and looked for its source, realizing too late she should have ripped the needle in her arm out.

Darkness took her again.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Raven woke a second time it was slow and tilting, the world slipping in and out of focus as her drugged haze crept off. Struggling to keep her heart rate steady she looked around her, trying to place the objects around the room.

She recognized the shape and color of the room, the odd doors with no handles and long metal walls. She was in Titan's Tower, in the medical lab to be precise. But something was different. The room was trashed, as if the infirmary had been hastily abandoned. The curtains hanging from the ceiling around her bed were badly ripped and there was no piece of furniture that was left un-turned other than the bed she rested on. There were stray papers scattered over the floor, all of which seemed ripped and crumpled under fleeing feet. She noticed that the bed to her left had been knocked over and its mattress gutted, all the cotton on the inside ripped out, its blankets shredded and dragged across the floor. Following the clear path with her eyes Raven saw a heap of slashed fabrics and crumpled papers stuffed in the corner. Occupying this odd nest was a great green beast; in fact, as her eyes adjusted to the light she realized it was _the _Beast.

She watched the slow rise and fall of the animal's chest from across the room and tried to piece together what might have happened between the time she blacked out and now. She remembered vague colors and shapes, concerned voices talking loudly, lots of white noise stuffing her head like cotton. She breathed deeply and tried to sort it all out, untangling the memories like a ball of thread.

She remembered getting shot and falling to the ground in a half-conscious daze. The figure that surprised her walked over and she felt him fiddling with her arm, a sharp prick and a moment where it held, as thought pinching her skin inward, then a withdraw and the shadow move over to Beast Boy. Raven remembered feeling a slow, drunken panic pool in her stomach as she watched the man approach the changling and a small zap as the thick emotion left her.

She saw the figure make a sharp movement and laugh slightly, muttering something along the lines of _stupid children_. He turned and held a rag up to her nose and mouth, and Raven started to drift again.

The next memory was of running footsteps and familiar auras surrounding her. Her daze wore off slightly at the warm feel of her friends, and she felt herself being picked up and then the sensation of flying. There were worried voices that slid in and out of her mind, never staying very long and sharper pricks, and then another bought of sleep took her.

A few more strands, none of them very recognizable. A green blur and roaring, moist breath on her face and fur tickling her neck, waking up shivering and warm fur pressing against her side until her trembling subsided.

It was all a bit shadowy and distorted, but Raven figured she had been picked up by her friends and brought to the Tower with Beast Boy. When they were put in the infirmary together BB must have changed into the Beast, his half-conscious mind running on instinct, and chased the team away, protecting Raven until she could heal herself.

Raven sighed after piecing the story together, her mind still mulling over the shadowy man. She dragged the needle out of her arm so she couldn't be drugged anymore and gingerly sat up in bed, trying to stretch her sore muscles. Once her body figured out what was up and down she attempted to hobble over to the small sink in the corner. Turning on the faucet she cupped her hands under the water to take a drink. Once she had had enough she turned off the tap and almost jumped out of her skin when she looked at the mirror and saw The Beast behind her.

Turning sharply she braced herself against the sink and leaned back, trying to read the animal's emotions. The green monster just reached out a paw and brushed her hair away from her face, as he turned back into Beast Boy and promptly fainted.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, but there's not much to this chapter. It's all stuff that needed to be said. I don't own Teen Titans, but I would like to thank everyone who reveiwed! I'm so happy you like the story!

* * *

Raven stooped and caught Beast Boy before his head hit the floor. It took him a moment, but eventually his eyes blinked open, blearily focusing on the girl in front of him. A confused expression crossed his face as he tried to figure out where he was and why Raven we holding him.

"What – What happened?"

"You got shot and turned into The Beast," Raven summarized while she helped him get back on his feet.

"Oh," was all the green boy could manage as he rubbed his neck. Raven looked at him concerned, but soon shook her head and put the feeling aside.

"I don't know much more than that, so we should probably find the others to fill in the blanks," she suggested. The changling nodded his agreement and the pair walked into the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXX

It didn't take long to find the rest of the team. Starfire was the first they met and once they had both been properly suffocated in a relieved hug they were picked up and flown to the common room where Robin and Cyborg were hanging out.

"Raven, my good friend! It is glorious that you are all better and Beast Boy is no longer The Beast!" the space girl gushed. "We must find some form of celebration! We can get pizza, or go to the movies, or shop at the mall, or any number of assorted fun activities!"

The empath just nodded, trying to avoid getting her ribs cracked by another hug. "Sure, Starfire. That all sounds nice, whatever you want."

Beast Boy had walked over to the other boys to try and find out what had happened while he was in his other form.

"Well, the constant attacks on the city stopped after you and Raven got hurt," Robin provided. "Once we brought you back to the tower we started hooking Raven up when you woke. You were still kind of out of it when you saw her and got freaked. After that you turned Beast and kicked us out, not much more to say. You two have been out of commission for about three days."

Starfire and Raven joined the conversation as Beast Boy processed the information.

"There haven't been any more attacks?" the dark-haired girl mused. "That's odd. I wonder why they stopped so suddenly."

Robin nodded, "I wondered the same thing. We did some checking around and Cyborg found a focal point where all of the destruction centered. There were traces of a small wormhole in one of the subway tunnels. We tried to re-open it and go through the other way, but the strands left were too old to build on. We think that every attack on the city in the past week came from the same place, and probably from the same person or persons."

Raven cupped her chin in her hand and thought it out for a bit. "Well, I guess there's not much we can do now is there. Other than wait for another attack, that is."

The team leader nodded, "Cyborg is still working on tracing the wormhole back but we don't have the proper technology and it will take a few weeks to develop, so our best bet now is to go on regular watch and see if anything odd happens."

"In that case I'm going to take a shower and get some sleep. Call me if you need anything," Raven said as she floated out the door.

"Yeah, I still feel a little light headed, I think I'm going to get some sleep," Beast Boy agreed waving at his friends and walking to his room.

There was a beat of silence after the teens left then Cyborg turned to Robin.

"You didn't tell them everything," he accused.

"No. I don't think Raven and BB should know what they were shot with at this point," he confided. "Heck, _we_ don't know what they were shot with, other than it wasn't normal bullets. We couldn't get a close enough look at either of their bodies with Beast Boy's reaction."

"Maybe that's why he didn't turn back into a human once he was hit. He stayed a lion and we still don't know why," Cyborg said concerned for his friend. "I'm gonna go work on that wormhole more, see if I can't make any head way," he sighed.

"That is the only hope we have to figuring out what's happened," the masked boy agreed.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry again for this taking so long. It seems I can't be consistant until I get out of school. But never fear, that times almost here! I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

"Commander! The Executive from Unit 12 is here to speak with you!" Ronald informed his boss.

Growing up with the proud gecko-alien heritage that Ronald had everyone expected him to make something of himself. When he came home with the news that he had taken the job as secretary for one of the galaxies richest and most influential people no one was surprised. His family held a socially acceptable party in celebration where his mother introduced him to his acceptable wife whom he got married to an acceptable time of a year and a half later. They had three acceptable children, all average students in school who listened to their mother. Every summer they took an acceptable trip to their grandparent's house where they got spoiled and loved an acceptable amount, then back to their house and school the next year. All the kids went through their acceptable 'rebellious stage' but eventually grew out of it to find an acceptable job for an acceptable wage and start an acceptable family, just as their parent's had. But every day rain, shine, snow, or sleet, Ronald showed up to his job and stayed on his boss's good side.

The Commander looked up from his desk and waved his hand. "Send him in," he ordered, then went back to his computer.

Ronald walked briskly out of the office and to the lobby. Smoothing his suit with his bright red hand he licked his left eye to keep it moist. "The boss will see you now," he said, motioning where to go with his hand. The scared young man stood up and walked slowly down the short hallway, repeating what he had to say under his breath. The poor boy's gills were quivering, his blue-green skin starting to goose bump. _Those __peixes_ _aliens,_Ronald thought to himself, _all of them cowards. _He quickened his bouncing pace so as to arrive at the door first, and open it for the youth. They both walked into the office and Ronald motioned for the Peixes to sit in one of the plush chairs facing the boss's desk. Standing behind the chairs Ronald took out his note-taker, pressed the record button, and cleared his throat softly.

"Sir, Executive Cavan Peggory here to see you," he informed the Commander. "Head of Unit 12, the experimental gene research department. He's here about the green boy's case."

The Commander nodded and looked at his employee. "I'm expecting good news!"

"Well sir," Peggory cleared his throat nervously and continued. "We can't seem to make any head-way with either of the genes we've been given. . ." he sputtered out at the dark look coming over the Commander's face.

After a beat of silence the Boss lost his patience. "Well! Why not?" he hissed at the Peixes.

Peggory cleared his throat again and continued. "Well, the genes from Metamorphic Protean seem stable enough—"

"The what?" the Boss seemed to be getting more angry.

Again, he cleared his throat, "The, um, the green boy, Sir." He coughed slightly but continued when the Commander sat back, slightly pacified.

"Well, his genes seem perfectly stable when you first look at them, but when we try to re-create their structure into anything bigger than a couple cells it collapses. He's a scientific wonder! Every time, no matter the environment or stabilizer we put our creations in, they fall apart after a few hours of growth," he had started to rant but stopped suddenly after catching the cold glint that started to fill his employer's eyes. Changing the subject he switched to the young woman.

"As for the empath, -err, the dark girl," again he cleared his throat. "We've found a way to nullify her magic and create a clone, but when we try to give the clone power. . . Well, they don't last long, that for sure. We've lost four lab technicians just in the explosions they set off! If we try to continue down this line of creation we won't have a lab to work with anymore."

The Boss stood up from his chair and walked over to the liquor cabinet, making himself a glass of scotch. He held it up to the light and started talking. "Did you know that _this_ scotch, single malt, made in the Speyside region, wonderfully peated and aged, it was made on one of the most primitive planets in our universe?" He gave to glass to the Peixes and continued. "A little mottled blue-green speck of earth, and they can make something so beautifully timeless. . . You know, when I bought it from the maker I asked them, I said, 'how do you do it? How do you make the flavor so heavenly?' Do you want to know his answer?" He paused and waited for Mr. Peggory's vigorous head-nod. "'Love,' he said. 'Care for it, love it, watch it mature, and it will become what it's meant to be.'" He turned toward the window and looked out at the view. "I'm cutting the project for this pair. You can focus on other things Mr. Peggory. Now go back to your lab and leave me be."

The Peixes quickly scrabbled out of his office, just about tripping over himself in his haste. When the door shut behind him I turned to look at the Commander. He had grabbed the un-touched glass of scotch and was tasting it. He was still facing the window, looking at the great expanse of his collection. After a minute he said, "Send in Ms. Fantoccini, I have a job for her." He turned his back on the zoo behind him he sat back down in his chair. "And get me the files on the earthling mechanic's security system. If she's to steal my pets for me she must have the blueprints."

* * *

Sending you all love!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Okay, so I just got back from vacation, and I've six new chapters already written! I feel like less a failure! ^^ any-who, I'm keeping to the schedule I've got set up now, so that I can keep ahead, and fix stuff that's bad. Sorry, you're just gonna have to keep waiting. -_-; Hope you like the chapter!

* * *

Ms. Fantoccini always freaked Ronald out. He tried to keep his cool when he stepped up to her apartment door and knocked, but he couldn't suppress the shivers down his spine when the door opened on it's own. Her rooms were always dim and smelled of sandalwood, sweat, and fear. Ronald quickly turned around to shut the door, but it had already shut on it's own.

"What does to old man want now?" Ronald heard her voice from across the room. "Must he constantly interfere with my life?"

"Interference is the price you pay to keep your life, Ms. Fantoccini," he replied curtly as he walked over to where he had heard her.

A hiss was the only reply he got, but it seemed to be enough. He set the small bundle of blue prints he had been carrying down on the table and looked across at where she was sitting.

Ms. Fantoccini was a Spindress, a female alien that had the body of a spider and the torso and head of a human woman. They're close cousins to Chrysalis Eaters, though they would never admit it, and had a rather similar diet of living ape-like animals. From what Ronald had gathered of the human inmates before they passed away, she was wonderfully beautiful woman, if not for her rather hairy eight legs. When asked why they were attracted to her, they mentioned things like her long, dark hair, big eyes, curvy hips, and large chest, all of which Ronald didn't understand. His kind chose their mates by the brightness of their skin and length of tails. With her milky pale skin tone and short spine, she was downright ugly to him, even with her skin bared. The Master liked the way she looked naturally, so he allowed her no clothing, and said she was one of his prizes.

Sensing Ronald's stare she froze in her reach across the table and looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Her mouth quirked into a smile that showed him her fangs, and she leaned languidly across the table, closer to him.

"Would you like to have a little fun, Lizard-man?" she whispered.

Ronald could sense her legs moving behind her, gripping the table to help her walk over it, but her body stayed low, letting his eyes roam every curve they wished.

"Come, we can play a game," the young woman taunted, stalking ever closer.

Ronald yawned in boredom, and his tongue whipped out to lick his eye. "I've had my fill of games, unfortunately for you Ms. Fantoccini. Why don't we both sit down so I may tell you your assignment? Or would you rather I went and told my boss you weren't interested?"

The Spindress immediately backed off the table. She sneered at Ronald as she settled back down, "Rigid little one, aren't you? Alright, what will the Master have me do?"

~3~*~3~*~3~*~3~

The Spindress had been hanging under the bridge over water for three days now, stalking the Titan's Tower, and thought she had the basics of their ever-changing schedule down as well as she could. They woke late in the morning, ate brunch, and worked out for three to four hours. Then they would have a few hours to themselves; her prey would normally meditate and play video games. Once it reached an acceptable time between six and eight they would go out for a few hours, most likely to eat or play, and would come back when it suited them, normally between eleven and twelve. Of course, the routine was extremely flexible in case they needed to leave for extended periods of time to stop an attack on the city, but that only helped to serve her operation, so it wasn't much to worry about.

They had just left for their evening meal; now was to time to strike. Sticking a bit of her string to her makeshift web Ms. Fantoccini lowered herself down to the water. Pulling a small black rectangle from the pack on her back she yanked a cord and dropped it into the river, watching as it expanded into a small raft. Bracing her legs to the sides she lowered herself down and started paddling across, the dusky gloom hiding her dark body from preying eyes.

The Tower wasn't all that hard to break into once you saw the blue prints. Maybe it was just natural instinct that helped her find even the smallest nook or cranny to slip into, because that's just what she did. Slipping in-between the metal man's 'unfaultable' security system, she squeezed into the tower and oriented her mind, readying herself for the next step. The dark girl would be the hardest to evade notice from. Her constant psychic sweeps of the tower were going to be a problem, but before she had left Ronald had given her one last parting gift: a slender black belt that he said they had developed in the lab and would help her stay undetected. That was all the explanation that she got.

Spinning a web at the top of the elevator shaft, Ms. Fantoccini settled in and waited until her targets' were well asleep and ready to be taken.

~3~*~3~*~3~*~3~

It was three in the morning and the whole of the Tower was soundly asleep. The Spindress balled up her web and stuck it in her belt, so as not to leave any evidence of having been there. Slipping down the elevator shaft, she lifted the grate to the top of the elevator and quietly stepped out.

She padded down the hallway and followed her nose to the green boy's room. She slid the door open and stepped in, listening to the rhythmic snoring emanating from lump in the bed. As the door slid shut her eyes glittered in the dark, adjusting to the change in light. She stepped lightly over the mess on the floor and onto the bed, until her torso was level over the boys.

The Spindress watched in interest as the boy squirmed and his nostrils flared at the new scent surrounding him. She cupped his cheek in her hand and lowered her face over his, breathing in his earthy scent. She pressed her lips to his, kissing him awake, and looked into his eyes. He stared drowsily back at her, a goofy smile drifting to his lips, and she smiled back down.

"Hello, my love," Ms. Fantoccini whispered, pulling stings off her back. She fastened them around his arms and legs, his neck and different joints, "Have you ever been someone's puppet before?"

The green boy just kept smiling, as his eyelids began to droop again. The Spindress put her lips to his neck and kissed him once, then opened her mouth and bit him, ejecting her paralyzing venom into his veins. He gasped once, bucked, and went limp, as the poison went to work.

Ms. Fantoccini climbed off his body and tugged on a few strings, making her new puppet stand up and walk to the door.

~3~*~3~*~3~*~3~

The dark girl's capture wasn't much different. The Spindress left the green one standing by her door and slipped in, scuttling over to the bed. She didn't waste time waking the girl up, for fear of her reacting too quickly. She tied up her joints and bit her neck, finally rousing her from sleep with the last nip, but it was already too late. The Spindress snuck out of the Tower with her two new puppets hoping to finally gain her own freedom from The Master.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I took a little over a week to get this posted, I was distracted by Otakon! ^^ Hope you like it though.

* * *

Beast Boy sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, thinking about the strange dream he had had last night. A beautiful, rather naked woman had come into his bed. She had started kissing him, and talking to him, and finally bit him, sending him back into a deep, dreamless sleep. He shook his head at the rather odd ending to such a promising dream and started to get out of bed, but stopped . . . something was off. Beast Boy looked around at his room and his confusion grew at everything he saw. It looked like he was in a hospital of some sort . . .

The Changeling lunged out of bed and ran to the door. Grasping the handle he tried unsuccessfully to open it. He looked for the hinges, only to find that they were on the other side. Turning around wildly he saw a window and hurried toward it, finding it locked tightly shut, searched the walls for some form of ventilation, to no avail. Shutting his eyes tightly he forced himself to think about what would put him in this sort of position. What if this was all some sort of sick joke from Cyborg, meant to make him freak out? _Yeah, that's all this is, _thought Beast Boy, _a stupid joke. _He turned back around to face the door and started laughing at his own stupidity for freaking out. Cyborg had done a good job on this one too! Beast Boy would have to congratulate him on his effort.

"Alright, Cy, you got me. I freaked. Now let me out . . .," His laughing faltered when there was no reply, and he soon stopped altogether when a familiar scent reached his nose.

Sniffing the air he tried to place it. It smelled of sandalwood, sweat, and fear. Beast Boy froze as the realization clicked into place. The young woman from the night before wasn't a dream, this wasn't a joke, and he had been kidnapped.

~3~*~3~*~3~*~3~

Raven yawned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up just yet. Sighing she pushed herself up and rubbed a sore spot on her neck. She paused and her head snapped up, as memories from last night lapped up to her mind. A sharp prick awake and a smiling face, then darkness, that was all that came to mind, but it was enough. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her power to try and do a physic sweep of the building she was in, but nothing came to her. Her brow furrowed in confusion and she searched deeper in herself, trying to find her magic, but nothing was there. Becoming frantic now, she dug in her mind, going all the way to where Nevermore should have been and still found nothing. Even her inner world was missing.

Raven gasped as she recognized this feeling from when Slade had attacked her. She had no power.

She looked up at a small clicking sound and realized her door handle had started to jiggle.

~3~*~3~*~3~*~3~

Beast Boy was slightly calmer by the time the old man came to visit. The teen was sitting on his bed getting his breath back after ramming the walls and door with every sort of animal he could think of. He watched the door open and an old man walk in, sit down on one of the chairs surrounding a small coffee table, and straighten his suit. An odd red gecko man followed after him with a tray of tea and cakes, which he set down on he table.

"Please," the old man said. "Come and sit."

Beast Boy just stared.

"Everything will be explained, but you must be hungry. Please," the man motioned to the seat across from him, "sit." It wasn't a request this time.

The changeling went and sat down.

The man motioned toward the gecko to come and pour tea, then stared across the table at Beast Boy.

The teen didn't like the man's eyes; they were predator's eyes, appraising and distant. They didn't have any normal human warmth or compassion to them, and he didn't blink enough. Suddenly Beast Boy felt like a field mouse being circled by a hawk.

"What going on?" he demanded. "Why did you bring me here, and where are my friends?"

The man just laughed. "Gets right to the point, doesn't he?" he said to the gecko. "No, let's wait until _all_ our guests arrive, I don't like repeating myself, and I'm sure the young girl will ask similar questions to yours."

"Girl? Who else is here?"

As if on queue the door opened and Raven was escorted through the door by the same woman who had woken Beas Boy up last night. His eyes widened as the rest of the unknown female followed her upper body. She rose to her full height of at least eight feet and smiled down at him.

"Hello, my little puppet."

"Beast Boy!" Raven looked at him in confusion. "What are you doing here? I thought my father had planned this."

The old man started laughing and motioned for Raven to take a seat. As she sat the gecko immediately handed her a cup of steaming tea.

"Now, I'd like to be the first to officially welcome you to my zoo."

Both teens just stared.

The old man seemed slightly put out, but he tugged at his shirt cuffs and continued as if nothing had happened.

"My name is Carlise Retchund and you have just become a part of Retchund's Universal Zoo! I've made it my life goal to collect and breed any and every type of animal, creature, monster, mutant, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera! I now have a shape shifter," he looked proudly to Beast Boy, "and a half-demon sorceress!" he turned his gaze on Raven.

There was a beat of silence, and then the changeling started yelling at the old man. He lunged, but the spider-girl held him back. Raven just sat in her chair, listening to the noise and watching her tea grow cold. Finally, when her teammate had worn himself out, she spoke.

"How did you take my power from me?" She asked in a half-whisper. She looked up at Mr. Retchund and the room went silent. She could feel BB staring at her in horror. "Why don't I have my powers anymore?"

Carlise smiled at her. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you how we were able to nullify your magic, however, I can tell you why. We tried to gain your species through cloning, but our plan came to naught. So we resorted to capturing you two and bringing you to your new home! However, some of my plans for you might invoke strong emotions, and we can't have you blowing things up! I have my employees to look after! So, I took precautions and made sure you couldn't hurt a fly!"

Raven felt like she had been kicked in the chest. Exposed and vulnerable, just to be someone's pet! And what were these plans? But before she could open her mouth to ask Mr. Retchund continued,

"You always have to look for a silver lining in circumstances like these! And there are some good points to your little problem! You no longer have to control how you feel! You're free as a bird!"

She felt tears prick her eyes, but her instinct kept a tight hold on her emotions and she swallowed her feelings.

Carlise gave her a moment to let her predicament sink in, and then went on with the meeting like nothing had happened.

"Now, you have to be wondering about things like meals and where you'll be staying. Unfortunately, your rooms aren't ready yet, so we'll be sticking you both in the same ground, at least for a little while. No need to worry about food. You're one of my pets, and I treat my animals well! We keep your water source full at all times, your cage cleaned, and you get three meals a day precisely at seven a.m. and p.m. and twelve in the afternoon. However, there is one small matter to be done with. I present my Zoo to the public in a certain way, and that way does not include either of your outfits. I'm afraid I am going to have to commission you new clothes and shoes. Once you bathe tonight, please put your clothes by the door and we will burn them for you," he smiled and stood. "Now, I'm sure you're both bewildered and exhausted so I'll leave you be to shower and change, and meet you tonight for your evening meal to show you your new grounds."

Raven was ushered out of the room by the spider-girl and Carlise and the gecko man slipped out behind her, leaving Beast Boy all by himself.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	9. Chapter 9

Here's the next chapter. If you guys see any holes in the plot or glaring mistakes please tell me and I will revise! I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven was escorted back to her room by Ms. Fantoccini, whom she had been introduced to before the meeting. The Spindress left her by the door, her face showing a distant pity.

"I've been where you are now," the monster said roughly. "It's a hard place to be, but it gets . . . bearable. Trust me."

Raven just nodded, keeping her face straight.

"Alright, the shower is in through there," she said, pointing to a door that wasn't there the last time they were in this room. "Everything you'll need is in there, and I'll bring you your new clothes when they're ready. Don't try and keep your old stuff, or I'm going to have to take it by force," there was a pause where she debated what she had said then she sighed. "Look . . . if you . . . _need_ anything . . . I guess what I'm trying to say - well . . . I'm here, okay?"

Raven stared at the floor, but jerked her head up and down, accepting the offer for help. The Spindress just sighed and left, locking the door behind her.

The empath padded into the bathroom and looked around. She selected the closest shampoo and conditioner off the counter, and put them in the bathtub with a washcloth and bar of soap, then turned the hot water knob, filling the tub as high as it would go. She slipped numbly out of her uniform, dropped it by the door, and stepped into the scalding water, uncaring of the overflow now soaking the rug and seeping under the bathroom door. Sinking to the bottom, she tried to think of a way out of the mess she now found herself in, but nothing came to mind. She mechanically shampooed and conditioned her hair, washed herself, and soaked in the bath water. Stepping out of the tub, she pulled a plush towel around herself and walked into her bedroom.

The Spindress was already there, squatting on all eight legs, a bemused smile on her face. "You've made quite the mess, haven't you?" she asked Raven.

The teen looked down at her feet and saw a semicircle of wet carpeting around the bathroom door from her overflowed tub. She blushed slightly and didn't look back up.

"Well, at least neither of us has to clean that up," Ms. Fantoccini said. "Now come here so I can fix you up. We may as well make the best with the situation we've got, yes?"

Raven obediently came around and sat down in a chair facing out the window. The Spindress took a tube of cream and started to massage it into her scalp. She spent the next hour messing with different lotions and mixtures, massaging them into Raven's skin and hair, the whole time humming a strange tune that seemed to calm the girl more than the attention did.

Once she was done she nodded her head and motioned for the empath to stand up. She turned her toward a mirror and held up a lock of hair. Raven gasped. It was a good foot longer than it was before, and had a strange iridescent luster to it.

"What did you do?" was all she could get out as she pulled all of it over her shoulders and combed her fingers through it.

"Do you like it?" The Spindress asked. "I used a special cream I got from one of the other pets." She smiled hopefully and played with a piece.

Raven pushed all her hair back over her shoulders and forced a smile on her face. "It's nice enough, I guess. I was never one for long hair, but I can try it."

Ms. Fantoccini smiled wider and patted her shoulder. "See, it's not so bad here." She walked to the door and turned around to look at Raven. "Why don't you go soak some more? Water will help stimulate your hair, and you still have an hour or two to wait. I'll be back before dinner with your clothes."

~3~*~3~*~3~*~3~

As soon as everyone had left Beast Boy's room he changed into any animal he could think of. Switching from lion to bear to insect, he made sure he could still shape shift. Once he had assured himself, he shifted back into himself and reached for his communicator to call Robin. He looked down at his belt, where he kept it and found the small pouch empty. Sighing, he shook his head. Of course they would know to take it, what was he thinking? He turned around and jumped at the sight of a new door that hadn't been there before. Walking slowly over to it, he opened the handle and found himself in a large, ornate bathroom. He saw a large bathtub in the middle of the floor, already full of steaming water, with soap, shampoo, and washcloth on the side. He picked a green towel and set it on a small table beside the tub. After undressing he left his clothes outside the door and stepped up to the tub, sweating in the warm steam coming off the water. Taking three steps back he crouched down and took a running leap into the tub, crashing into the water and sending waves over the side. Sticking in head back out of the water, he decided to set aside any bad feelings and make do with what he had. He was going to enjoy the small stuff, and that included a warm bath.

Relaxing into the water, he smiled and tried not to think of what might happen now.

The changeling stayed in his bath for a good hour and a half, finally stepping out when someone knocked on his door. He dried off quickly and wrapped the towel around his waist.

When he opened the door it was the bright red gecko man standing outside it. He was holding a small bundle in his arm and handed it to Beast Boy as he said, "The Master has sent me to tell you to be ready for dinner at six, and that we will be serving food at seven."

The changeling took the package, and noticed a gold glint on the gecko's chest. It was a nameplate, reading 'Ronald'. BB nodded his head at the man and watched as the gecko walked out and locked the door.

Beast Boy sighed and finished toweling off. He dropped the package on the bed and began pulling it apart. Inside he found black cotton pajama pants and a clean pair of boxers. Confused, he looked through the paper they had come wrapped in. There was nothing else in there, just the pants and underwear. Shaking his head, he pulled on the clothes and tried to decide what to do with his spare time before he went to dinner.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	10. Chapter 10

Here's my next chapter! I've hit a wall trying to write chapter thirteen, so this awesome time of regular updates is soon to come to a close, but I'm trying to get over the road block. Wish me luck! P.S. Sorry this is a short one, but it's needed!

P.S.S. I don't own Teen Titans

* * *

Starfire was a mess. Robin had gone to wake Beast Boy and get Raven so they could start morning practice and had found both their beds empty. They had searched everywhere and found nothing. At first the three thought their teammates had gone for a walk together, or perhaps Raven had finally snapped and killed the changeling, and was simply taking a while to hide the body. But it soon proved that any innocent theory was incorrect when they couldn't reach either one on their communicators. Robin called a halt to their training and sent his two remaining team members out searching the city for any clues, while he stayed in the tower and looked in their rooms for anything.

Nobody found anything for most of the day until Robin turned his sights on Beast Boy's room and discovered an inch-long black hair. It had lost its follicle, but he still looked at it under the microscope and found it to be spider hair.

Now Cyborg was searching for anything that might resemble a spider big enough to have hair that long and Starfire was soaking the left shoulder of Robin's uniform with her tears. Finally she pulled herself together enough to let him help search the web and went to her room to mope in peace. It wasn't until a day and a half later that she burst into the common room wielding a heavy book in her native language.

"Here! I have found the origin of our friend's kidnapper!" she yelled as she flew into the common area.

Both Robin and Cyborg pounced, and finally let her talk after they had put the image on the big screen. After a rough translation by Starfire they found what they had been looking for.

_The Spindren Clan:_

_ A sub-species of spider aliens, they are a distant cousin of Chrysalis Eaters. The average male can grow to be up to ten feet tall and weigh three tons, the female just nine feet and two and a half tons. They consume any living creature they can catch, although they prefer the blood of humans or creatures with similar soft skin and low defenses. The Spindren Clan is a small, endangered group of aliens. They have very low intelligence as a group, and seem to interact like cave men, with grunts, hand gestures, and whistles. Though one man, a Mr. Carlise Retchmund, caught and raised a female Spindren, a Spindress, and has learned that they have the potential to be just as intelligent as us, if given the right surroundings and technologies. This small population of aliens can be found on the Tankorus Planet by the Moons of EntRaant, though visitation is prohibited, as they are dangerous to any outsider._

They had the best lead they could find. Packing the spaceship didn't take long, and they called in Titan's East to help watch their city for a while. It was off to Tankorus to find the rest of their team.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry this took so long, but I've finally finished chapter 13 and will hopefully be able to get ahead more easily now. We'll see. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Beast Boy had tried breaking out of the room with every kind of useful animal he could think of, and found it impossible. He had resorted to doing push-ups to pass the time when Ronald came to his door to bring him to dinner. He got up and followed the gecko man out the door, wondering whether or not to bolt now. Eventually he decided to be a good little shape shifter, only because he didn't want to leave Raven behind.

The hallway Ronald was leading him down didn't seem to have any doors at all. Beast Boy turned back to see if his door was still visible, and saw only blank wall were his room should have been. The passage he was led through twisted and turned, and at one point they had to step into an elevator, but not once did he see another door, or another person. He was about to ask when they were going to get there when the gecko stopped and held up his hand.

"Please wait here while I go and tell the Master that you are here," was all he said before he trotted on ahead and rounded a corner.

Beast Boy was stunned. They had just left him here, alone, as if he wouldn't run away. He was sorely tempted to turn around and bolt, but thought of Raven again, and kept still. He had to see her out of this.

Ronald came around the corner and motioned with his hand, "The Master will see you now."

Beast Boy frowned, but walked forward, trying to stay well behaved. They turned the corner and he saw a great set of double doors in the wall, stained a dark, almost black, brown. The gecko went ahead of him and opened one of the doors.

The changeling stepped in to a long, dim room. The walls were paneled with a deep mahogany wood. There was a fireplace with a small fire going, flanked by two leather armchairs, one of which was occupied. Chandeliers dotted the ceiling, and bookcases lined the walls, cushioning any sound and muffling the soft voices coming from the other end of the room. Carlise, a glass of red wine in his hand, was lounging in one of the chairs, talking to the spider lady. He seemed to be pleased with what she was telling him, as he smiled into his glass and sipped the wine. He nodded and handed her a package similar to the one Beast Boy's clothes had come in. She stepped away and walked past the changeling, not sparing him a second glance.

"Ah! And here's my shape shifter! How have my facilities been treating you?" the Master asked, standing up from his seat.

Beast Boy just nodded his head.

Mr. Retchmund looked past him and to the gecko, "Did he pass the test, Ronald?"

BB looked to the butler, startled and watched as he nodded his head.

"Yes sir, he didn't move."

"Excellent, excellent! Come, sit and talk with me while we wait for your friend!" Carlise positively beamed.

The changeling walked over to the armchair and sat down, shaking his head when the Master offered him wine.

"So tell me, why did you not run away when Ronald left you?"

The teen stared. It was a test? Something about this whole thing seemed off. "Um, I don't know. I guess I was curious why you brought us here," he fibbed.

Mr. Retchmund frowned. "Now, I don't tolerate lying here. I already told you why I brought you here, you had no reason not to run off and try to escape my home. Why didn't you?"

Beast Boy just looked down, his gut telling him not to say anything else.

The Master's voice was much lighter when he spoke again. "It was because of your friend, wasn't it?" he asked.

The changeling looked up and watched as the zookeeper started to smile wolfishly. He suddenly felt very small. "I've got plans for you two, and they're shaping up nicely."

Just then the gecko man came up beside Carlise and whispered in his ear. The man's smile got wider and he nodded his head. Ronald walked back across the room and the Master turned back to Beast Boy.

"It looks as if your friend has decided to grace us with her presence. Come, and I will show you where you will be staying."

They both stood up to walk to the door and BB had to hold himself back from sprinting through it and away from this crazy man. As they got closer to the door, he started to smell something wonderful. It was beyond any description he could think of. It was refreshing and intoxicating at the same time, like a drink of champagne, and he was in danger of drowning in it if he didn't have something to focus on.

The door opened before they got to it, and he saw Raven and the spider girl waiting there for them. When Beast Boy laid eyes on Raven he almost stopped walking. She no longer looked like his old teammate. Her hair was much longer for one, almost down to her waist. But that wasn't what really got his attention. It was her dress that did that. Some sort of roman-style teddy, it only had one strap, leaving her shoulder and throat bare. The bottom was cut at an angle so that the longest part only reached mid-thigh and the shortest edge left the whole of her right leg to be seen. As they got closer he saw that the fabric was dark purple in color, and so thin you could faintly see the color of her skin under it. It clung to her chest and hips, pooling in-between her legs, making it hard to look away, and proved impossible not to catch your eye when she walked.

Raven caught his stare and ducked her head; obviously not comfortable with the clothes they had given her. "I asked Ms. Fantoccini if I could have something else to wear, but she said this was the most modest thing Carlise would let her choose," she explained in a whisper when BB got closer.

"I'm not complaining," he replied, and immediately got hit for it. "What? I'm just saying, as evil as that zoo guy is, he's got taste!" the changeling defended, rubbing his sore shoulder.

"Just shut up now before you make it any worse!" the empath hissed at her companion.

"This way, my pets, and I will show you my home!" the Master called over his shoulder, while walking down the hallway.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	12. Chapter 12

Ah! The weeks are getting away from me! I need to sit down and write more! Okay, here's your next chapter. Wish me luck in my writing, and tell me what you think! I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Ronald didn't mind his personal job. Before he had been sent to fetch the shape shifter from his room, the Master had told him to watch the interaction between the two pets and see if there was anything in their relationship they needed to work on. So far he hadn't seen much that needed help. They were slightly dysfunctional, but in a way that worked for the couple. Once their little group started down the hall they walked side by side and didn't waver from the middle, not daring one step away from each other.

Master started talking, telling them about his home and naming the different types of pets he kept here, and the green one started getting angry. He didn't seem to agree with things being kept in cages. But before he could open his mouth, the girl grabbed his hand to keep him quiet. He didn't let go for the rest of the tour.

"You know when I had Ronald leave you in the hallway?" the Master asked the shape shifter over his shoulder. "It's probably better you didn't run away." He waved a hand at the wall and it rippled away to form a window. Both of the teens gasped at the great expanse of space they saw before them. Stars floated in the distance, shedding light on far away planets neither had seen before. The girl stepped back half behind the boy and Ronald saw his grip tighten on her hand. He suddenly realized, they were talking without words. Reassuring each other that the other was there for them, and wouldn't let anything happen. The gecko licked his eyes in interest and watched them more closely.

He had heard this speech at least a thousand times before. His boss would take his new animals around the space ship and explain to them how their new lives would work. But this time Ronald decided that rather paying attention to the words themselves, he would watch what kind of affect they had on the pair walking before him.

"This ship, which is really more like a man-made planet, is made completely out of one, large, shifting computer. If I wave my hand at a wall and think 'door' a door will appear. If I want a window, that will appear, although I don't see what you would need a window for since your cage is in the middle of the ship," he looked over his shoulder and smiled at them. "You won't have much but the other animals to look at."

The boy bumped his shoulder against the girl lightly. It didn't look like much, and it wasn't a conscience gesture, but he could see a little bit of tension go out of the boy's shoulders when he pulled away.

"Now, when you're put in your cage don't bother walking up to a wall and saying 'door' or 'gate' or 'hole' or anything like that. We've already had those restricted, so you can't request one. However, if you want a seat, or a bed somewhere just wave your arm and say it. And don't bother ramming it either, as I'm sure you've already tried. No one in my zoo has been able to break it yet, and people are starting to say it's indestructible. Pretty nifty, huh?"

After an awkward pause they both realized they needed to agree and so murmured their softly and the Master smiled. They all stopped at a blank wall and the Master waved his hand again. A heavy metal door appeared and the group stepped through. On the other side was a small platform overlooking a large room, about a mile on all sides. The walls were made of yard-long squares of white glass, similar to what was in the hall.

"Now _this_ room is made of something slightly different to what's in the hallway. It's a bit more complex, but still just as hard to break. The reason the technology is more complicated is so we can make a good environment easily. Just as I was able to make a window in the hall, I can make grass, or a tree, or water in here. I can shift the floor and ceiling to a certain degree to make hills or valleys and everything that grows here is one hundred percent organic. The man who made it said something about storing elements or quarks under the tiles. Some technical mumbo jumbo I didn't understand, but once I saw it I knew I had to have it!" He waved his hand into the open space and ripples went down the walls, across the floor and ceiling, all the way to the other side of the room. And every panel left in their wake burst into motion, sprouting trees, or turning to stone, growing flowers, and revealing grass. It was like watching a small world be birthed.

They both didn't move as the room came to life below them, but both their mouths opened in awe. Then they both shifted to touch shoulders again, their hands tightening.

The platform they were standing on smoothly moved down the wall, bringing them closer to the ground. Once they hit bottom the edge slid open and they all stepped out onto lush, green grass. They continued walking in the small forest until they came across a cottage. It was a small thing, made of whole logs and laced with flowering ivy and honey suckles. Walking inside it hardly had room for all five of them. In the main area there was a small, two-person table, a loveseat, and a fireplace. There was a small room off the main area with a bed in it.

"We've got some odd rules in this area, but it's all for your own good," the Master explained motioning to the bed. "For one, you have to share a bed. I know, it's a little strange, but it's so we monitor your breathing, heart rate, blood pressure, and all that, while you're asleep to make sure you're not getting sick. Second, you'll notice there's no shower or bathtub. There's a pebble-bottomed pond with a small waterfall not far from here were I'll have you bathe. It's specially treated water, and making it go through pipes and to a sink and tub would dilute the substance because of the contact with metal. Finally, when we serve you your food, you must eat together, for the same reason you're sleeping in the same bed. If you disobey any of these rules, the room with discipline you. I won't explain what that means, but you'll understand when you see . . . _if_ you see . . ." He looked at the couple again and smiled.

Through the whole of this speech they stayed together and didn't move, afraid to break contact. The shape shifter was still staring out the window in shock, but the empath was staring at the Master oddly, as if she was trying to figure something out.

"You said as soon as our own rooms are done being readied you'll put us in there?" she asked. Ronald could almost see the wheels in her head turning.

The Master smiled, "of course, although I'm afraid it might take a few weeks, maybe even a month or two. These types of tiles are quite useful to use, but they're heck to make! I'll release you as soon as it's done!"

The girl nodded her head, but the pensive look didn't leave her face.

"Now! What do you say we celebrate your new room with a good dinner and I'll leave you two alone?" the Master clapped his hands and the small table sank into the floor then rose again, bearing three plates of food. The shape shifter moved to one, but the Master stopped him.

"I apologize, I forgot to mention one last thing. We monitored your eating while you were free and have altered our food thus. So your food, young Changeling, will be completely vegetarian. You were about to eat the empath's food, which has beef in it."

Beast Boy paused for a moment, staring at the Master, trying to figure out what to say, but Raven brushed by him and took the seat he was going to sit it, prompting him to move to the seat with a salad in front of it.

Once they all sat down in their seats the Master nodded his head at Ms. Fantoccini to leave. I sank into the background and watched as my boss started trying to bond the two pets eating with him.

* * *

Sending you all love 


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry it's another short one, but I hope you like it! I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Ms. Fantoccini sighed, pushing open the door to her small apartment. Her day had been a long one, and she worried for the new people added to the zoo.

She scuttled into her cramped kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, sipping at the cool liquid as she walked over to her bedroom and climbed onto the web that ran throughout the room. She climbed to the middle of the web, diagonal to the floor and settled there, finishing off her water. Once she was done with the glass she set it on the floor and climbed to the top of her web in the corner of her room. Tugging at a few strands of silk at a time, she began to play a tune, a lullaby she had remembered from her very brief childhood on her planet.

She stopped playing and waited a moment. And a moment more. Sitting there for almost a whole minute, not daring to move for fear of hitting another string. Finally, the computer responded and the room pulsed a low purple once. The wall beside where she was resting, just under the ceiling, slid open to reveal a small passageway barely big enough for the Spindress to squeeze into.

Ms. Fantoccini dropped to the floor of the tiny, hidden room and sighed. The room was dark, lit only by the steady white-blue of a television picking up the news from a nearby planet. There were tables and shelves lining the walls covered in books and papers and useless knick-knacks. Pictures of different creatures residing in the zoo were pinned to a corkboard off to the side, short descriptions beneath each photo listing their name, age, species, and usefulness.

Scuttling over to a small worktable she picked up one of the two little, plastic communicators she had there and flipped open the top. Static filled the room as the screen jumped with grey and white snow.

". . .beas. . .oy. . . . c. . .m. . .b. . .st boy," a message struggled to get through.

The Spindress turned the communicator off and picked up the second one. Taking off the back of both, she replaced wires and broken chips from one with the other. Turing the now-complete one back on she watched the screen boot back up from black to black-blue. A small white light appeared in the center and blinked. It drew itself up into a line and typed out a short message.

_**Password:

* * *

**_

**_Sending you all love!_**


	14. Chapter 14

So last time I updated I got quite a few reviews from people telling me the last chapter was too small, and I realized they were right. Being an avid fan fiction reader myself, I always hated it when authors did that, so I decided I'm not going to be one of those authors. Yes, I will still post one chapter at a time, and yes, some of them will be short. HOWEVER, whenever I post a small chapter I promise to submit another one in the next week. So, long chapters = 2-3 weeks wait, short chapters = 1 week wait. At least, it will stay this way until I run out of pre-written chapters, or the story ends! Anywho! I hope you like this next chapter, I don't own Teen Titans, and enjoy!

* * *

That night was most likely the most awkward night Raven had ever had. Sharing a bed was **not** something she was used to, or liked. Beast Boy seemed to not mind at all. In fact, he took the opportunity to take up as much of the bed as humanly possible. Or at least it seemed that was to Raven. He was constantly shifting closer to her, stealing the covers, and just generally fidgeting in his sleep while she tried her hardest not to come in contact with him. When she finally dropped off to sleep her body told her it was well into the morning.

It seemed like it had only been five minutes when the alarm woke her. She sat up, blinked the sleep out of her eyes and yawned as she waited for the sound of birds to stop. It seemed that BB was already awake. He was lying there, staring at the ceiling.

Looking at him, Raven felt as if she were suddenly left all alone. His face looked closed off and angry, even in his relaxed position, she could feel a tension in him. It frightened her slightly, to see someone normally so happy and warm look so far away.

Beast Boy blinked, and, shifting so he could look at her, he smiled. The distant feeling wavered, then went away as his smile warmed his face. Raven waved in greeting and got out of bed. She heard him follow her into the kitchen and they both stood just inside the doorway.

"What do we do?" she heard him whisper from behind her. She shrugged her response and stepped toward the table.

"I think they said something about breakfast being served to you. . ."

"So we should sit?"

Again, Raven shrugged, but they both sat down.

It seemed as soon as they were both in front of the table the room came to life. Curtains opened up to let the morning light and the window opened, allowing a slight breeze to ruffle their hair.

When the wind hit him, it seemed to make Beast Boy straighten up and come completely awake.

The table disappeared into the floor once again, and came back out laid with two mugs, cups, and plates of food, a carafe of juice, and a teapot.

Raven barely touched her plate of food, and instead nursed a cup of tea while trying to avoid watching the sight of her teammate cramming his face full of food. Once they had both had enough they walked outside and tried to decide what to do.

The empath looked around her and realized she really was stranded alone with her partner. Her hands shook slightly, so she clutched them in front of her, not willing to show weakness. Everything around them seemed so still and normal, as if this valley they were supposed to be living in were taking it's cues on how to go about life from them.

Taking a deep breath, Raven felt a cracking. She clutched her ribs and tried to contain the mental scream that suddenly filled her head. This was really happening. One breath didn't fill up her lungs enough, and she found herself gasping. Falling back against the side of their cottage, Raven wrapped her hands around the base of her neck and tried to get enough air.

"Raven! What's the matter? What is it?" Beast Boy's concern washed over the young girl, making her shake her head.

"I don't . . . don't know . . . I just cant . . . get enough air," tears pricked the corner of her eyes as she hugged her stomach again and slid to the ground.

The changeling was at a loss for what to do. Pacing in front of his friend, he realized she was having a panic attack. When this registered he picked her up and started running through the trees.

It was getting harder for the empath to breath and the air she was getting kept catching in her throat, making a rough, coughing noise. She clung to her friend and tried make herself relax, but it wasn't working.

Beast Boy didn't stop when he got to the edge of the pool, but waded right in, clothes and all until he was chest deep. He let Ravens legs go and hugged her close, murmuring soothingly in her ear, but she still couldn't breath.

"Raven, relax, you have to let yourself cry," he took her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "You have to let go, Raven. It's fine, I'm still here."

Her eyes welled up and her face crumpled as her panic overcame her. Sobbing, she buried herself in his neck and wept, worried about what they were going to do.

They were kidnapped, lost in space, an unknown distance from Earth, with no communication to their home, locked in a zoo, being treated as animals, and Raven had no powers.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have written in and reviewed! It really does make my life to see how many people are following my story. I did get one message saying that I'm changing persons, and I read my fist chapter and the last chapter, as well as this one and I couldn't see what they mentioned. It's probably my mistake, and I'd like to remedy this as soon as possible, so if you notice this, or any other atrocious grammatical/spelling error, please, TELL ME! (extra thank you to RaNdOmStAlKeR who pointed it out, because I couldn't respond to their review.) Sending you all love!


	15. Chapter 15

GAH! I'm SO sorry this took FOREVER to get out! T-T I'll try to start writing more! I hope you like it, and I don't own Teen Titans. P.S. I couldn't thank whoever commented, asking when the next chapter was coming out because I never got a 'reply to this comment' address, so I'll just say it here. Thank you for keeping me (mostly) honest! ;D

* * *

After the initial shock of being trapped, Raven didn't break down again. She had been trained her whole life not to let on about how she felt, even to herself, so that's just what she did. No word was uttered between the two about her cracking, and it stayed that way, buried too deep to hint at.

It didn't take the teens long to find a rhythm and stick to it. After a week of being together their lives synced and started revolving around the other. If one woke up, they would lie in bed and wait for the other to open their eyes. They would eat together, take walks together, sit and brood together, almost everything they did was with the other. Even when one bathed, the other would sit with their back to the pond, leaning against a conveniently placed boulder, and they would talk.

This, it seems, was where the changeling found the first clue to why they were there in the first place. He sat with his back to a rock as Raven finished bathing, and talked about previous fights with Raven. Just as Raven was laughing at something he had said Beast Boy caught a whiff of something delicious. Tilting his head up, he sniffed the air, trying to place the familiar smell. Smooth and bubbly, it cleared his head, and yet he felt drunk with its scent. It was like champagne in cloud form. His head felt stuffy, his nose clogged with it, but he couldn't stop breathing it in, it smelled so good. Soon, the smell was so strong he thought he could taste it, like a ripened berry, just right for the picking.

"Beast Boy?"

He snapped his eyes open and realized Raven must have called his name a few times.

"What? Sorry, I was distracted," looking down he saw his hands were clenched into fists at his sides, clutching the grass beneath them, a twig he had been playing with was snapped into pieces in his hand.

"It's okay, I was just telling you I'm done," Raven said, as she stepped around the side of the boulder and into his line of sight. Her hair was wet and sticking to her skin, glittering as it dried in the sunlight. "We can go back to the cabin now."

Beast Boy blinked again, and mentally slapped himself for being slow, but something was off, and he couldn't place what. He could feel a shifting in him minds focus, as though some part of himself was slipping out of place, only to be replaced by another, more primal part.

"You're hurt!" Raven was looking down at him hand, her eyes large in concern.

The changeling looked down nonchalantly and realized pieces of his twig had gone into his palm when he clenched his hand.

"Oh."

Raven rolled her eyes at his stupidity and hauled him to his feet, pulling his hand closer to inspect it.

Beast Boy's skin flashed with heat and he felt his breathing grow shallow. The light seemed too bright and his mouth started watering. What the hell was happening to him? He couldn't take his eyes off Raven. His gaze flew over her body, memorizing it's curves and lines, settling on slowing watching drips of water form on strands of hair and drip down, hair that clung to her skin, tracing wavering lines across her neck and chest. The water dripping on her dress stained the fabric a darker purple. Watching the color spread, Beast Boy licked his lips, suddenly wanting to taste it.

A sharp sting jammed into his hand and up his arm as raven jerked her hand away. Beast Boy let out a grunt and his mind righted itself, suddenly devoid of the presence that was sucking him up before.

"There, that should do it," the empath said, proudly showing her whimpering companion the inch-long splinter he had previously had buried in his hand.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	16. Chapter 16

Totally didn't realize I hadn't posted this! Sorry! -_-; Well, here it is. I don't own Teen Titans! Enjoy!

* * *

Ronald knocked on his master's door and waited. A muffled 'Enter' prompted him to open the door and step through, straightening his tie and licking his right eye. He had good news.

"Yes, what is it Ronald?" The Commander asked gruffly, pushing his chair away from his desk.

"The new pets you received, Sir. You asked me to give you an update on them every few days."

"Ah yes! I'd forgotten. Please," he waved his hand at the chair across from his desk and leaned back to listen. Ronald sat down, clearing his throat a bit.

"They seem to have become very close. As you guessed, without another person there they look to each other for companionship. We've prepared the food just as you specified, and it seems that has worked as well. We had some signs of a possible breakthrough yesterday while the girl was bathing."

The Master was delighted. "Wonderful! What kind did you use?"

"We used a mixture of pheromones from his most-used animals, Sir. That of a human, a wolf, a falcon, and a tiger seemed to get the best response."

"Excellent. Then we shall stop testing and use that mixture from now on. Have you been putting it in the bath water as well?"

Ronald nodded his head.

The Commander was positively beaming.

"One more thing, Sir. The Naga you wanted as well seems to be well under way. It didn't take long for the male to catch on. She should be due in about a month."

"Wonderful! I'm happy to hear it!" the Master turned to his employee and smiled. "Is there anything else you have to tell me?"

"No Sir," Ronald bowed and took a step back. "That's all I have to report for today."

"Very well. You may leave me then," He turned back to the window behind his desk and continued to watch his zoo, as he had been before Ronald had come in.

Deeper in the planet-sized ship in the inner-room of her chambers, Ms. Fantoccini continued to fiddle with the small yellow radio, as she had every spare moment for the past few days. She'd tried all sorts of passwords and still none had worked. It seemed the small green boy's mind was harder to crack than she had previously thought.

Tofu, Raven, Teen Titans, Beast Boy, Animal, she had tried all these and more, and still had not cracked the code. She yelled in frustration, as the small device shut down yet again, as the fifth try in a row proved unfruitful. What could that morphling have used as a password?

Pausing, she thought back over the data the Master had given her to catch her prey. What could he have used that wasn't obvious, but he wouldn't forget the moment he turned his device off?

Suddenly her eyes flicked open and she scuttled over to where she had thrown the communicator. Picking it up she impatiently waited for five minutes to go by for the device to unlock. When the screen booted up again she started typing on the small touch pad at the bottom half of the radio.

November 28. Wrong. Nov. 28. Wrong. 11/28. Bingo. Of course that was the answer. He was a sentimental boy, of course he had used the day his parents died, the day he gained his powers, the day he was given the ability to live the life he leads and meet the people he knows as the pass code to a key object in his life. She shook her head at her stupidity before, but at least she was in now.

The screen glowed up at her, casting weird shadows on the wall. Now, how to approach this problem?

* * *

Sending you all love!


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to make this one longer than the others like so many of you asked. Let me know if it's to your taste. However, this is the last of the chapters I had set aside, so it'll probably take longer for me to write longer chapters and post them. DX I'll try not to make it too long. Sorry this is a day late, but it's up now! I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

It felt like they had been there forever. Raven thought it wasn't more than a week, but her reason's were shot when Beast Boy pointed out that since the 'Master' could control everything else in the room, he could probably set what time of day it was as well. Eventually they ended up lying in the grass in a small meadow watching the clouds drift across the sky-painted ceiling.

"So why do you think we're still here?" Beast Boy asked, breaking the silence that had just settled around them. Raven sighed and closed her eyes.

"I don't know, because we were interesting specimen?"

"No, not here. HERE. As in, still in this room? Didn't they say they'd have the other - cages - done by now?" Raven sat up and looked down at him.

"I've been thinking. With all the regulation set here I don't think we're in here just so they can build us extra space. I think they have a plan for us, I just haven't figured out what it is yet."

"I honestly don't know. I hadn't thought of that," Raven said, pondering the question.

Looking up at her the changeling smiled and said, "I hope that's the case."

Seeing her look he explained himself, "Well, I was thinking that with all the time we've spent together it'd be kind of weird to be split apart, ya'know? And, I dunno, you being the only person I know and all, I'd hate to loose you. And I'm pretty sure if I'm left on my own for too long, say the rest of my life, I might go insane, well, more insane. So when I say 'I hope they have a plan' it's because I don't want to, ya'know, loose you." He propped himself up on his elbows as he said this and smiled sheepishly. Rubbing the back of his neck he watched for her reaction.

Raven just looked at her lap and smiled. "I was thinking the same thing. Minus the 'more insane part'."

Beast Boy flopped back onto the grass. "I mean, you're not as entertaining as video games. But without them here to occupy me, I guess you'll do."

Raven just smirked and lay back down in the grass. "I'll admit you're not as annoying as I thought you were. I guess when you don't have the means to play pranks you can be tolerated.

Beast Boy just snorted and pointed out a cloud flying overhead that looked like a demonic jellyfish.

"This is no use!" Cyborg whispered to Robin as they hid from the party of Spindren hunting them.

"You right. The communicators aren't picking anything up, and we've been searching for three days. They can't be here."

"But they must!" Starfire's suppressed voice called from above them in a tree. "This is our only lead. Our searching has lasted almost two weeks! Any other trail would have become chilly, and this is the only place that could agree with the hair of spiders Friend-Robin discovered!"

"Starfire, my sensors haven't pick up either of their body rhythms and we've been here long enough. It's time to see if we could find anything else," Cyborg shot back in a low tone.

"But-"

"Cyborg's right, Starfire," Robin interjected before they got too loud and attracted attention. "Besides, the book did mention one other place. It mentioned a zookeeper, right? We'll just have to have another look at that book entry. . . We'll wait until the hunting party moves on and then go back to the ship."

Starfire looked troubled, but she sat back in the tree's branches and watched the giant spider-people look around. Shivering, she decided she didn't like them. They reminded her too much of the Chrysalis-Eater that had almost killed her years ago.

"Beast Boy, do you want to take a walk?" Raven asked the silent boy beside her. "Beast Boy?" Looking over at him she realized he had fallen asleep. Sighing, she stood up, careful not to wake him.

"Should have known. He's never quiet that long unless he's some sort of unconscious."

Beast Boy just mumbled and rolled over in his sleep.

Rolling her eyes, Raven walked away. She headed toward a black strip about a foot high resting on the ground.

Not long after being trapped here, she and Beast Boy had decided to walk the parameter and were trying to find the wall. Beast Boy walked into it before they realized it was camouflaged to look like the rest of the room. The only thing that gave it away was the black bar running along the bottom.

Raven laughed at the memory of Beast Boy's whines when he was knocked over backwards running into the side of the room.

Putting one hand to the wall she began to walk and ponder the conversations she had had with the Beast Boy. What were they here for?

Stopping short she looked at her hand on the wall and thought about the tour the zookeeper had given the teens before they were put in here. Waving at the wall she whispered, "window," and watched the surface ripple outward and grow transparent.

"Alright, here's the book," Starfire sat the encyclopedia on the table and turned to the page she had marked earlier.

_The Spindren Clan:_

_ A sub-species of spider aliens, they are a distant cousin of Chrysalis Eaters. The average male can grow to be up to ten feet tall and weigh three tons, the female just nine feet and two and a half tons. They consume any living creature they can catch, although they prefer the blood of humans or creatures with similar soft skin and low defenses. The Spindren Clan is a small, endangered group of aliens. They have very low intelligence as a group, and seem to interact like cave men, with grunts, hand gestures, and whistles. Though one man, a Mr. Carlise Retchmund, caught and raised a female Spindren, a Spindress, and has learned that they have the potential to be just as intelligent as us, if given the right surroundings and technologies. This small population of aliens can be found on the Tankorus Planet by the Moons of EntRaant, though visitation is prohibited, as they are dangerous to any outsider._

She read it out to them again and sat back, waiting to see what they had to say.

"So, let's see if our computer can't find this Mr. Retchmund," Robin mused going over the control panel. He typed a few things in and watched the screen as the machine thought and searched for his enquiry.

"Starfire, can you see if they have anything in there on him?" Cyborg asked her, gesturing to the book.

"Yes, of course!" She began flipping though pages until she stopped at a familiar looking symbol. Quickly scanning though it she turned pale and took a deep breath before looking back up. "This is not a good thing."

_Carlise Retchmund:_

_A young entrepreneur, Mr. Retchmund is the proprietor of the famous __Retchund's Universal Zoo. He collects rare and interesting species and adds them to his zoo. The zoo has it's own research facilities and a network of labs across multiple planetary and solar systems. The number of scientific awards and achievements the zoo and it's facilities have received is unnumbered, and unmatched._

After Starfire finished reading Robin and Cyborg both sat back and looked at her.

"I don't get it," Cyborg said. "Why is this such a bad thing? We just have to go to that zoo guy and ask him if his spider-woman recently went missing and where she might be, right?"

"On Tamaran we have a word for what that man is. I believe on Earth you would call him a . . . kidnapper? A baby-snatcher? A person-taker? Translated literally, it would be a 'vanisher'."

"Wait, so you're saying this man _took _Raven and BB? What for? What would he want with them?"

"I do not know," Starfire replied. "Before I left home I heard that he was being looked at by many governments, and was a wanted man in some solar systems, so he started cloning instead of kidnapping. I don't know why he would take our friends."

"Something isn't right," Robin stood up, having stayed quiet while Starfire and Cyborg talked. "I have a bad feeling about this. We have to go there. Now."

They all turned to the computer screen as it let out a soft ping and a brightly colored banner crossed the screen.

_**Come see RETCHUND'S UNVERSAL ZOO now touring the Canairis system! **_

_**Amazing wonders! Creatures you've never seen before! See the monsters of your nightmares and beauties you've never known existed! Bring this as a print out and get 50% off parking!**_

_**Hours of operation:**_

_**7:00-20:00**_

_** 6:00-19:00 Star of Baltaang time

* * *

**_Sending you all love!


	18. Chapter 18

A bit shorter than last chapter, but still a respectable length, no? If you want me to keep making them longer, just ask and I'll shoot for 2,000 - 2,500 words. Just let me know. I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Raven did not fully understand what she saw through the window she had called up, but it chilled her to the very marrow of her bones. It was a young woman, a creature whose top half was that of a girl, and the bottom half looked to be a snake. She'd read the name of these creatures somewhere before. The young girl would be called a naga, if she remembered correctly.

The naga was asleep, but even unconscious Raven could see how upset the young girl was. Her brow was creased, her body streaked with dirt and grime, her hair matted. Though all the muck, Raven could see her cheeks were stained with tear tracks, her face blotchy from crying.

She was lying in a rock outcropping, cushioned with dried grass not ten feet away from where Raven was. Her snake half was curled around her to contain body heat, and blocked Raven's view of anything past her shoulders and head, which was resting on her tail.

A sound must have startled her, but Raven didn't hear it through the glass. She sat up suddenly and looked to her right, her face stricken with fear. Quickly pulling herself all the way up, she uncoiled and slithered away, leaving a circle of mashed grass where she had been resting. It wasn't long before Raven saw a male naga break through the spars tree where the female had been looking. He looked grieved. Shaping his hands around his mouth he called something, Raven guessed trying to get the girl to come back. Finally, his hands dropped to his sides and he looked down, defeated.

Raven was about to knock on the glass to try and get his attention when the wall rippled again and reformed, loosing it's transparency to color and detail, until the empath was facing a rather nice looking wall.

The panel she was looking at flickered and went black, then picked up the image of Ronald, his skin bright red against a shadowy background.

"The Master wishes to see you, empath. Go to the cottage and we will pick you up there. Do not inform the boy," he ordered, his voice and face bored.

As soon as the message was re-laid, the screen blanked again, and turned back into the picturesque wall.

Raven paused and balled her hands into fists at her sides, her mind spinning. What she had seen with the nagas kept replaying in her head, her mind working furiously to put the facts together. The pit of her stomach was trying to crawl between her ribs and nest between her lungs, and every part of her body was screaming that something was off. This was bad.

Once the video system shut down Ronald turned and walked out of the room, headed toward the double doors that opened into the commander's office. He knocked and waited for the booking "come in!" before he stepped through and walked up to his boss's huge desk.

"What is it this time?" the man asked, his voice weary.

"The young empath, sir. She called up a window and spied on the naga. It seems she knows the reason she's there," Ronald paused and waited for the orders he knew would come.

The Commander paused, his eyes unfocused as he thought, and a small smile carved itself on his mouth. "Call her up. We'll see how well they do when the changeling gets angry."

Ronald nodded. "I've already called her, sir. She's on her way to the cottage now. Plan Courtly, sir?"

The old man smile grew as he leaned back in his chair. "There's a reason I haven't fired you, Ronald. Commence Plan Courtly."

Ronald nodded and turned with a jerk. He walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him, and waved to the wall, calling up another video feed.

"Call Ms. Fantoccini," he commanded the technology.

There was a pause as the building searched for her, and a flicker as she connected.

"What do you want now, you overgrown lizard?" The Spindress asked, irritation clear in her voice.

"We need you in the Master's suite. Bring the things you need for Courtly. The empath has found the naga."

She grunted and waved her hand, shutting down her end of the feed. Ronald licked his left eye in irritation and went to go fetch the young empath.

Once the video feed was down Ms. Fantoccini crouched down heavily and sighed, massaging the sides of her forehead with both hands. That was a close one. The feed had found her in her hidden room, and she had only just had the time to adjust the screen so it would only be wide enough to show her upper torso and nothing behind her.

The communicator crackled again and she turned toward it.

"Robin here, calling for Weaver," the young teen's voice called out, using the fake name she had given him. The sound was edged with a whine only technology can give it.

She scuttled over to the table and scooped up the little device. "Yes, what do you need?"

"I've just gotten the blue-prints you sent us, and I need conformation for a few things you have written in the report you sent with it."

The Spindress sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'm about to be a little busy. Can't this wait?"

"No," the voice was cool and commanding. Someone used to being followed. "As I recall, the evidence we have points to you being the one who took our friends from us. I'm not sure I'm ready to trust you just yet. So unless you want to take us along to whatever seems to be occupying your time, you're going to stay here and help me sort through the information you sent us. Information I'm not sure won't lead to a trap. I don't trust you, Weaver. Maybe you should see to that matter rather than whatever's calling you away."

Ms. Fantoccini opened her mouth, about to give the teen a sharp reply, when something about what he said caught her mind, and an idea began to kindle and grow as she thought about it.

Raven felt a cold fear trembling just below her stomach. What should she do? Warn Beast Boy, obviously, but he was out her way to the cottage and they told her to go quickly, and she couldn't be sure she wasn't being watched. Shoving her fears aside, she took a deep breath and thought through her problem.

Even if someone were spying on her, it wouldn't do to leave her teammate unwarned. She had to take the chance that no one was spying now and tell BB what was happening. Pondering a bit more, she decided writing a note would better meet her need for time, assuming he was still asleep. With a note she wouldn't have to wait for him to get over the initial shock, and it would be less likely to draw attention than a screaming changeling.

Waving her hand at the wall again she called for paper and a pen, smiling wryly as a sheaf of loose leaf and a ball point pen stuck their ends out of a slightly glowing panel.

Scrawling a quick note, she ran to where she had last seen her teammate, finding the boy just as she had left him. Sighing with relief, she shook him half awake and gave him the note, shushing all of his questions with a sharp, but soft order to "just read the note."

Standing up stiffly, she jogged to the cottage, wondering what was going to happen now.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the late update. Schools almost over so hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently, but no promises! This chapter is a bit shorter than the last one, but mostly because I wanted to post it as soon as possible and if I tried to write the next scene it would take WAY too long. T-T I'm sorry I'm being such a horrible writer right now! (most of the time) Thank you so much for being patient with me. . . DX I DON'T DESERVE YOU! ahem. . . so, I don't own Teen Titans (and never will because the world is cruel)

* * *

Robin cursed as he fumbled with the cord to plug the communicator up to the ship's screen. Finally getting it plugged in he set the small device down and went to sit by the table they had crammed into the small room in the middle of their ship. They watched the white hallway go by on the computer screen as Weaver walked to her unknown destination, her communicator clipped to the side of a belt.

"So why are we trusting this spider-lady again?" Cyborg leaned over and whispered to Robin.

"Because she sent us information that kept us from walking into waters so deep even we'd have trouble with them," Robin whispered back.

"I do not trust her," Starfire said. "She is supposed to pray on people such as us. Why, then, does she want to help?"

"I don't know. She told us it would all be explained after we watched whatever she's bringing us to now," Robin looked back at the monitor and stared as he saw an arm wave in the top of their screen. The wall opposite the arm responded in ripples of light, eventually opening into a plush elevator.

"She randomly contacted us, Robin," Cyborg hissed, pulling his leader's attention away from what he had been watching. "She told us next to nothing about her motives, could very well have spun a tale about what's happening to BB and Rae, and now just expects us to sit and watch a little show rather than going to help our friends?"

"You don't know if she's lying or not," the green-clad titan hissed back.

"Exactly!"

Robin shook his head and sighed. "I think we should wait and watch. If things start to go south we can trace the connection and get there as fast as possible, but I think we should try to learn as much as we can about Beast Boy and Raven's situation before we swoop in and save them. They're both very powerful individuals. The fact that this man was able to kidnap and contain both of them makes me at least a little weary, if not downright scared of what he can do. I want as much information as possible before walking onto this battle field."

Cyborg sat back and thought about what Robin had said, then nodded his consent.

"As soon as anything goes wrong, I'm walking to the cockpit and flying this ship to wherever the hell they are in the cosmos and pulling their butts out of whatever fire they decided to roast them in," the young man declared.

"And you can do it with my blessing and help," the leader replied. "But let's wait for something to go wrong first."

"Friend Robin," Starfire broke in. "I believe the Spindress has arrived."

They all watched the screen as an old man and gecko alien of indeterminable age came into view.

Ronald watched as Ms. Fantoccini scuttled into the room. She had her black belt on, a strange, bulky pocket strapped to it.

Master turned to the Spindress and smiled.

"Excellent, you're here! Do you have what we need?"

She nodded and reached handed over a small jar with a screw cap.

"That should do the trick," she said. "Where's the girl?"

"Ronald was just about to go get her," he said, turning to the gecko.

Ronald bowed and walked to the door, restraining the urge to lick his eye in irritation. He disliked the Spindress at the best of times, but he had the nagging feeling she was up to something.

Sighing, he put the thought out of his mind and went to get the empath. Half-formed ideas of hidden schemes would have to wait for now.

Raven walked into the small cottage and looked around. The room was filled with light, the table and chairs that normally dominated the floor space nowhere to be seen. The couch was gone too. What had once been the fireplace was now a rounded indent in the wall. Right next to it was a small table with a note and a black belt laid out.

Raven walked over to the table and picked up the note.

**Please put the belt on before stepping into the portal provided.**

Raven looked down at the belt and over to the indent that she guessed was the aforementioned portal. Sighing, she set the note down and pulled the belt around her waist. It didn't have any buckles, but when the two ends neared each other they connected like magnets. Raven jumped at the sudden movement and tried to pull the belt apart again. It didn't move.

_Of course even the clothing would have a mind of it's own._ She thought acidly, stepping into the indent. She looked around and wondered what to do. Right before she was about to step back out to look at the note again there was a great flash and a feeling as though she was pressed on all sides.

It stopped just as suddenly as it had begun and she stumbled out into another white hallway, almost running into Ronald.

He bowed slightly and extended his arm, "Sorry about the rough ride. It takes some getting used to."

Sending one more silent prayer to whomever might be listening, Raven rested her hand against the gecko's elbow and let him lead her to the zookeeper. _Please just let Beast Boy understand the note_ she thought.

Beast Boy sighed and sat up on his elbows in the grass to look down at the paper Raven had stuffed into his hand before leaving.

"Just read the note," he said grumbled to himself. "I was having a perfectly good nap and she goes and wakes me up and tells me that!"

The green titan sat up all the way and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Well, she wouldn't do it if it wasn't important."

Looking down at the note he sighed and unfolded it. He read the one line quickly. Then read it again, and again. Blinking a few times, he stared, the wheels slowly turning in his head. Methodically and first, then more rapidly pieces started falling into place, and the entire extent of their situation finally hit Beat Boy. He stood up, his back rigid and crumpled the note up. Cursing, he uncrumpled the letter and read it one more time. Dropping the paper he ran both hands through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth running through every swear he had ever heard. Turning he started walking to the side of his luxurious cage, his mind running through all his failed escape attempts, hoping to come up with one that might work.

"Someone help me. I don't know if I can do this. . ."

**Looked at creatures next door. Female pregnant.**

Robin watched the screen intently, Cyborg and Starfire right beside him. They watched as the gecko alien walked out of the room, and as Weaver and the old man talked to pass time, until finally they saw Raven be lead in.

All three of the titans suffered a moment of silent shock when they first saw their long-haired, scantily-clad friend, but soon forced themselves to put it aside as the old man started to greet Raven.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry it's taken me forever to upload! I can't promise I'll go any faster with the next few chapters either. T-T I know you must think badly of me, but I'm trying. I don't own Teen Titans! Just Ms. Fantoccini, The Zoo Keeper, and Ronald.

* * *

"Welcome, empath! It's nice to see you!" the Zoo Keeper exclaimed as he stood up and waved Raven to an armchair beside him.

Raven looked at the chair he offered, but remained standing where she was.

"Why was I called here?"

There was a moment of silence as the old man considered her social insult, but he soon smiled and put it aside, choosing instead to stand and pour himself a glass of scotch from the side table, turning his back on his pet.

"You know, while you were on Earth I watched you and the changeling interact. I watched you both go about your lives; I learned things about you both. So you must understand when I tell you, I've planned for what you know," the Master turned with his drink in hand and gave a small smile to Raven.

The young empath took a step back, raising her arm in an unconscious defense.

The Zoo Keeper walked back to his chair explaining the situation as he made himself comfortable. "Observing you both I learned neither of you were stupid people, rather you're silent and he's put on a wonderful façade of stupidity, but neither of you is anywhere near unintelligent. So when I put you in that room I did so with the full knowledge and intention that you would find out what I wanted to happen. It's simply a step in the way things are going to work."

"What are you saying?" Raven snarled, her fists curled.

"My dear girl, have a seat and we'll discuss exactly what I'm saying. Please," he gestured with his hand at the empty seat once again.

The empath smoothed her face, reigning in her emotions, and stood up straight. She walked rigidly to the seat and rested lightly on the cushions edge, her hands folded neatly in her lap.

"What do you plan to do?"

The Zoo Keeper smiled pleasantly and took a sip of scotch, savoring the drink. He toyed with the small bottle of ointment the Spindress had brought with her, and now showed it to his empath.

"Do you know, that friend of yours has wonderful self control."

Raven simply stared at the old man, not giving anything away.

"But, you see, I've been doing this my whole life. I know exactly how to handle young boys with too much restraint."

The girl didn't move except to grip her hand together more tightly, but it was enough for the Zoo Keeper.

He continued, "I once had a rare species of alien called Courtlies. They were these tiny things, no bigger than your pinky finger, but my goodness did they love each other. But their love was what was wrong with them. You see, Courtlies can only mate once in their lives. Once the mother gets to a certain stage of pregnancy she dies, and the children eat their way out."

Raven felt her chest tighten at the thought. She concentrated on trying to keep her breathing steady as the Master continued.

"You see, this couple of Courtlies, they didn't want to mate, but rather stay together. Courtlies aren't very intelligent creatures. Not much smarter than dolphins, really, but they seemed self-aware enough to make it that far. I told them both it wasn't going to work that way, but they didn't believe me, and the male continued to defy my wishes, so one day, I invited the female to have tea with me, but I didn't tell the male what I was doing. The female and I, we sat and talked for a while as her young mate sweated, worrying that I was hurting his beloved. I didn't touch her of course, not until the tea was done. Then I took this," he gestured to the bottle in his hand. "And dabbed a bit under her eyes, telling her she had something there. You see, this salve makes your eyes tear up. Once her eyes started watering I led her back to her cage and let her back in, making sure the man saw she was crying."

Raven stared at the ointment in his hand, her face puzzled. "But what would that do?"

"That broke him."

"What?"

"You see, he had held himself back for so long, the poor boy was full of all sorts of emotions. Once I broke the dam with his hatred for me they all started filling him up. And you know, hate isn't that far from love. And love isn't that far from lust. It wasn't long after I met with the female that I had her offspring added to my lovely collection."

Raven felt her breath leave her. Standing up abruptly she tried to back away, scraping the chair across the floor.

The old man stood with her and motioned with his hand. Ronald came up behind the empath and put his hand on her shoulder. The empath grabbed his wrist and flip him. Stepping around his body she continued to back away until her back hit a wall. Going into a fighting stance, she watched the Master walk toward her, the Spindress who had been sitting in the corner now behind him.

The Spindress reached beneath her and began pulling silk into her arms.

"I'm sorry, Sweet, but it's the only way."

"Why is she helping him!" Cyborg yelled as he stood up, overturning the table.

"Cyborg!" Robin hissed, "Be quiet! This isn't a one-way feed! If you're too loud they might hear you!"

Cyborg just snarled at his leader and stalked to the door.

"I'm starting the jet and flying us to the coordinates the feed give us," the Titan growled as he walked out of the cramped room.

"Robin," Starfire whispered from her seat. "Listen, the Spindress is saying something."

Ms. Fantoccini was binding Raven's hands behind her back, taking her time as the Master went to help Ronald up.

"Listen closely," she whispered. "I've gotten ahold of your friends. They're coming to help now. They know what's going on and are rushing to save you. Just need to hang on a little longer, please. The belt they had you wear around your waist, and the black band around your cage. They keep you from using your powers. Find a way to break those and you're free, but make sure you have control of your emotions again; you're starting to slip. I can't help you anymore without them knowing, I'm sorry. Good luck."

This was all muttered to Raven in the quick minute and a half it took the Spindress to win her silk around the girl and bind her arms, spider silk twisting around her wrists to just below her elbows.

"There now, that's better," the zookeeper chirped walking over to his young captive. "Let's walk to your room and put on the cream there."

Raven was lead through the white halls and to an elevator again. They took it down an unknown level of floors before the doors finally dinged open again. More walking past more blank walls and Raven had no better idea how to stop what was happening than when she had first hear the plan.

The young titan knew her friend. He was friendly and chipper on the outside, not letting anyone see anything that might seriously bother him, but when he finally got angry, he didn't always have control of his actions. It was one of the side-effects of his powers, the only real time she had seen him close to the animals he morphed into. There had been baddies beaten a bit too hard, bones broken and flesh ripped after they had no obvious fight left in them. A few times in the past two or three years one of the other titans had had to pull the young shape-shifter off the victim before he regretted his actions, and he was always remorseful after the fact, but the didn't stop the terror that was coursing through his friend now.

They stopped at a blank wall and Raven felt her knees go weak, but she gave the Keeper her best death-glare as he grabbed her chin and rubbed the salve just under her eyes.

She waited a moment, her chest tight, as she felt a coolness seep into her skin, just above her cheekbones. Nothing seemed to be happening and the knot in her stomach started to unwind when she felt her eyes blink rapidly, then start to tear. _Damn._

The Master just smiled at her and lifted his hand to the wall, but stopped as Ronald cleared his throat softly.

"Yes?" the old man asked, turning to his butler.

"Forgive me sir, but these two are trained fighters. They do now cry so easily. Perhaps you should leave a mark or two on the girl so the boy is more convinced."

The Master stopped and considered what his trusted adviser said and finally agreed with him.

"I won't go so far as to hit her, however. I'm afraid you'll have to do it. Just a slap across the cheek, perhaps. In front of the boy, so he can see us harm her."

Ronald nodded, stepping up beside the girl.

The Zookeeper waved his arm at the wall, creating an opening with a balcony, much like the first time they were dropped in here. The four stepped out and faced the inside of the cage as a ripple went though the whole room. Blue lights from every corner followed the disturbances and centered just outside the house where the group could see a young changeling looking their way.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry this took so long. School + job + multiple clubs = kicking my ass. Don't know how long it'll take me to get the next chapter up, but I promise I'm NOT dropping the story. I'm just horrible at updating. . . ^^; Anyway, thank you all for your support, and e-mails, and general awesomeness. 3 Much love.

* * *

Beast Boy looked up at the small troupe of people walking into his cage and his gaze immediately centered on Raven. Shifting his eyes to that of a hawk he could see them all clearly. His friend was crying, and although she was trying to hide it he could see she was terrified. Drawn out in the obvious mask, centered in the set of her jaw and small furrows in her brow, her chin lifted too high, and her mouth just a bit too tight. He clenched his hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and find his center.

The changeling watched as the Master's gecko-butler stepped up the Raven and muttered something in her ear. She didn't respond at all and he grabbed her about the shoulders, twisting her to face him, she turned to look him in the eyes and, with more mirth and savagery than the boy had ever seen his teammate display, she spat in his face. The butler stopped for a moment, letting the saliva drip slightly, his eyes dead on Raven, as though trying to turn her to stone.

Beast Boy watched intently, and time seemed to slow as Ronald lifted an arm as though to wipe his cheek on his sleeve. The changeling watched as his arm came up, his wrist bent as though to catch his sleeve, and his hand whipped back down, striking Raven across the cheek. Between one seemingly eternal heartbeat and the next Beast Boy felt sluggish whips of rage uncoil from between his lungs, striking his stomach, knees, elbows, and head. Cracking through his body, they twined around bone to prick and flex muscle, and before he even knew what was happening, he was three-quarters of the way across the cage and climbing trees to fling himself onto the balcony. As he ran through the trees he felt his features settle into the Beast completely, his take-off so fast his body had to make up the time it took to change.

* * *

When Ronald had slapped Raven she had been forced to whip her head to the left, so she was able to see Beast Boy when she opened her eyes, having blinked them close mid-smack. But even after _years_ of training with the changeling nothing had prepared her for how fast he moved. Never had Raven seen him flit like he did, a first standing across the cage, then suddenly half that distance was closed in a breath. He hadn't left time for his body to change completely, and only when he bounded up one of the trees beneath the balcony did she see he was in his Beast form, only this time it was different. The last time she had seen him as the Beast, he had been big, but not huge, claws and teeth had been formidable, but not ferocious, and his face had some hint of cute humanity about it, not the look of a starving, crazed wolf intent on a kill. Now she looked at her teammate and hardly recognized him. This wasn't Beast Boy as the Beast, but rather, the Beast come out of Beast Boy.

The changeling flung himself off the trees just below the balcony and the jump brought him over the small group. A ferocious roar shook the walls, making the trees shiver and Raven's bones rattle. She watched the zookeeper slip into the hallway, trailing the Spindress, and felt Ronald drop her as he fell backwards through the opening just a beat too slow. The Beast dropped on the balcony, his claws flashing as he fell and four lines of blood appeared on Ronald's face and chest, quickly staining the suit he was in. Raven saw the Master's eyes, wide on his pet, as he closed the opening to the hall; at the same time Ms. Fantoccini fell on Ronald, quickly trying to stop the rapid blood-loss. Another roar shook the whole cage and made Raven's teeth clack together, and she watched as her green companion flung himself at the wall, his claws and teeth, fueled by his furious anger, making small dents in the surface of the cage.

Trying to be as silent as possible, the empath pushed herself to the edge of the balcony and stood up. Slowly placing her hands either side of her, Raven pushing herself onto the fencing around the lip and pulled one leg around. She let out a slow breath and quietly picked up her other foot, swinging it around the lip. Letting herself down until she was only hanging by her fingertips, she let herself fall and twisted to catch one of the branches beneath her.

She didn't land as well as she had hoped, her left slammed into a thick tree branch and she heard a distinctive crack as white-hot pain flooded her arm to her shoulder. She bit her teeth down on a scream and turned it into a grunt, catching the next branch with her right hand and letting her momentum swing her out and away from the tree. She did a flip and landed on her feet next to the tree, clutching her left arm close to her side. She stopped to catcher her breath and listened to Beast Boy's monster-truck growling start to slow and eventually stop. A shiver ran up her spine and she stopped moving as she heard the Beast snuffle around the out-cropping and start another growl, this one with a lighter, huskier tone. She felt her shoulders tighten as she looked up through the trees and saw her teammate looking down, directly at her.

* * *

Cyborg pushed the ship as fast as he could, feeling the strain he was put on her parts through the steering wheel. He clenched his teeth and prayed they would get there in time. The coordinates he had plugged into the ship had been blessedly close considering they literally could have been anywhere in the universe, but still too far away for his taste. The hours it would take them to get there could mean his friend's deaths, and that wasn't something he was willing to allow happen. He gritted his teeth and tried to add a bit more speed to the already breakneck pace.

"Come on, Baby, just a bit faster. You can do it."

* * *

Starfire looked at her team leader from where he was pacing, his attention on what he had seen, although he still watched to screen as the Weaver tried to staunch the gecko-like alien's blood flow. He was obviously agitated, and obviously trying not to let her know.

The young tameranian looked down at her hands as she twisted them in her lap. She felt a slight swelling in her chest, as though a blister had formed on her heart and she didn't know how to fix it.

"Friend-Robin," she whispered.

She could see him turn from the screen and look at her.

"Yeah, Starfire? What is it?" he asked, his voice soft as well.

"Will our friends be alright?" she asked, her nails cutting into her palms as she clenched her fist.

"Of course they will! Beast Boy is too strong a person, and too good a friend to loose control like that! And Raven is too determined to be kept in a cage that long! I'm sure it was just a trick . . . maybe an act to make the Master leave them alone for a little while, so they could make an escape."

His mask kept Starfire from seeing his eyes glance away from her gaze when he said this, but it did nothing to cover the lie. She just kept staring at her friend until his shoulders drooped. He sighed and looked down.

"I don't know."

* * *

Beast Boy could feel his muscles coil and spring as he leapt from the balcony and fell to the cage floor. His body seemed to sing with its own power as he followed his prey. The heady scent of the female was intoxicating, entering his system like a drug. Its light flavor covered his tongue, sending streamers of bubbles from his spine to his brain. Her fear produced small bursts of pleasure in his chest and he shivered with the feeling. She was hurt, reeking of desperation and pain, and her smell was delicious.

A small flicker of purple caught his attention and he sniffed the air again, almost giddy with the chase. He checked his speed and slowed a bit, letting his quarry gain a little distance. Mustn't let this end too quickly.

* * *

Raven almost couldn't feel each time her foot hit the ground she was running so quickly, concentrating so fully on getting to the pond. She glanced behind her again to see where the Beast was. She felt a flicker of hope kindle in her heart. He was falling behind. Just get to the pond and get rid of her scent, then hide until Beast Boy came back, that's all she needed to do.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Ms. Fantoccini stooped over Ronald and tried to stop the bleeding, using her silk to bind the jagged slashes closed. The butler lay on the floor, his face slowly getting paler. His hands started to shake, and he was gasping for air, his torso convulsing against the floor. He was going into shock. The Spindress opened her mouth about to say something to the zookeeper when Ronald's hand gripped her belt and pulled. She bent down and he moved his lips as thought trying to speak. The young woman tilted her head, putting her ear closer to his mouth.

"Two-way feed," she heard him whisper, the blood in his mouth gargling his words.

The woman went very still as his hand moved to the small bulge that the communicator made on her belt and he looked at her. Ms. Fantoccini felt her eyes go flat as she pulled more silk out to try and bind his wounds closed.

"Shhh, don't talk," she whispered.

She saw him struggle to grip the Master's leg to try and warn him of her treachery, but the old man was still staring at the wall, having pulled up a video feed of what was going on in the other room. He was enraptured with the chase, and paid no attention to the dying man. She grabbed his wrist lightly and pushed his hand against a wad of silk.

"Press this down," she told him. "You're loosing too much blood."

He watched as she pressed more silk into another one of his cuts, her hands seeming to move efficiently, if a bit slowly.

She felt his heart beneath her hands, felt it flutter and falter, pumping his lifeblood onto the floor around him. She watched his eyes glaze and his breath turn shallow and raged. Finally she felt him stop struggling, his heart slowing to a stop, and she felt his pulse to be sure. Nodding to herself she turned to the Commander.

"He's dead," she reported, snapping the man out of his trans.

He grunted in concession.

"Deal with the body."

She nodded again and waved at the floor gesturing to the gecko's form. She sighed in regret. He had such a sharp mind, catching onto her plans before they even went into effect.

"You may be dismissed, Ms. Fantoccini," the man said, standing outside a newly created open elevator. "Enjoy your meal."

She bowed to him and scuttled away, her mouth salivating at her dinner prospects.

* * *

Robin stared at Starfire and watched as she tried to control the tremors going through her arms. She looked back at him with wide, glittering eyes and he braced himself thinking she was about to cry for her friends.

"If that man hurts my friends," she whispered, clenching her hands into fists. "I will not allow him to live long enough to beg for mercy."

Robin just stared at the young alien, stunned for a moment as he realized her eyes weren't glittering with tears, but with contained rage.

"_He's dead."_

Both teens' heads snapped up to face the monitor to see the butler's sightless eyes come onto the screen and slowly get swallowed up by the floor as the Master's voice said to take care of the body.

"Let's focus on getting in there first."

* * *

Beast Boy grunted his pleasure when he realized where it was his prey was running to. Tearing off her trail he roared his defiance and started to circle around to get to the other side of the pond.

The female was cunning, he knew, and could fight on her own. He wasn't about to face her head on and leave himself open for a counter-attack, however weak it might be. He would take her by surprise and overcome her defenses before she had time to realize he was there.

The Beast let a growl rumble deep in his throat for a moment at the prospect of what would follow his attack.

* * *

Raven almost stumbled when she saw the pond in the distance, she was so happy. Glancing behind her one more time she made sure the Beast wasn't following. She had heard him roar while he was chasing her, and when she had looked back then he was nowhere to be seen. Her mouth felt dry with relief when she thought that she might be loosing him. The empath ran to the pond and waded in without hesitation. As soon as she was far enough in she dove under the water, careful of her arm, and started her awkward swim to the other side. It didn't take long to reach the other bank, and as she walked up the shore she felt fatigue hit her. Her knees started to go weak and she mentally scolded herself, but all the tension she had dealt with in the past weeks, as well as all the activity and emotion today drained her energy, and she was starting to feel it. Taking a deep breath, she willed fire into her limbs and started a brisk walk for the scrub that was nestled beneath the tree line.

* * *

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted as he headed into the control room. "Can this thing go any faster?"

"Nah, man. I'm pushing her as fast as she'll go, but I don't think we'll be there for another hour, maybe two," the mechanical teen only just succeeded in keeping the bitter defensive tone out of his words. He wanted the ship to go faster, it just wouldn't work.

"Did you try-"

"I tried everything, Robin. The ship won't go any faster. She's already pushing it, and if I go too fast, I'm afraid we might overshoot out mark."

"But what about-"

"Robin!" Cyborg scolded. "I realize you're worried about Raven and BB, but annoying me won't make the ship go any faster!" He couldn't quite keep the resentment out of his tone.

The team leader took a moment and finally sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I just _hate _not having anything to do. Starfire and I are back their stewing in our worry."

"Well, how are we going to get in the place once I get us there?"

"I haven't gotten the blueprints from The Weaver yet."

Cyborg nodded and thought for a moment.

"Well she could be waiting for us to get closer to the ship so she can sent it in a more subtle fashion. We passed the last checkpoint a few minutes ago, why don't you see if she's sent it in that time. If not, I'd say sending her a message won't hurt us any more than bolting to the building and just floating around while we try to find a way in."

Robin nodded and turned to walk out.

"Thanks, Cyborg. I needed to talk."

* * *

The Spindress wiped her mouth of any gore and picked up the receiver as it started to ring.

"Yes?"

"_The blueprints to the zoo. You said you'd sent them," _The masked boy accused.

"Sending them now. Although I told you before, it's a malleable ship, so the blueprints are always shifting. Sending you a picture of them now is like sending you a picture of a cloud. By the time you get here they'll be different."

The boy grunted. "_Is there any part that can't shift? A base or cornerstone maybe?"_

"No, nothing that can't be shifted," Ms. Fantoccini replied, shaking her head. "But . . ." she thought a moment and started to get excited. "But the oldest portions of the zoo, the one's in wing A, they're classics. Their cages haven't been changed since I was a girl!"

"_Perfect. How do we get in though? Can you meet us there?"_

"One of the entrances to the zoo is there, just come in like you're a tourist, and it'll be fine. I can't meet you or that'd arouse suspicion, but I know someone who can."

"Excellent, we'll see you in an hour."

* * *

Sending you all love!


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry about ending the chapter that way last time, I just felt like trolling you all for a bit. :)

* * *

Raven was just about to step into the brush when he hit her. A flash of teeth and blur of green were her only warnings when the Beast jumped down from the branches of a tree and wrapped him arm around her waist, throwing her to the ground. She was able to curl her body so that the blow didn't knock the wind out of her completely, but his sheer size and speed still took quite a bit of it away, and her arm wasn't spared the impact. A white-hot lance of agony shot from her wrist to her shoulder, burrowing itself in her skull. She screamed in pain and tried to struggle out from beneath him, but in her moments of confusion he had grabbed her arms and held them to the ground, his grip stronger than iron bars. Raven thrashed her legs, trying to get a knee between them, only to meet his thighs as he pressed her legs into the sandy shore, his hips level over her own. Struggling with all she had left she screamed at him, snarling curses from every language she knew, some of them would have held power if she had any magic left.

The Beast only seemed to enjoy the struggle she put up, pressing his nose into her hair and taking a deep whiff, growling deep in his chest when her struggles brought her waist up as she arched her back.

Eventually her struggles wound down when the pain in her arm started to permeate the frantic fog her mind had wrapped itself in, and still she was pinned on her back in the sandy grass, the rumbling growl from the beast on top of her practically making her bones shiver.

"Beast Boy, please," she whispered, trying to reach out to the boy she knew was in the Beast.

* * *

The changeling slammed into his prey, falling on top of her as she fell, and grabbed either of her wrists as he heard her scream. The sound of her fear and pain sent shivers of excitement down his spine. He pressed her to the ground and used his legs to pin her thighs down, effectively binding her on the ground with his weight. He felt her struggle and start to yell as he bent down and smelled her hair, feeling its intoxicating scent fill his head with bubbles of pleasure.

Her yelling and squirming only served to excite him more and he allowed the female to work herself up, watching as his ardor grew with each word. Her body was pressed so close he could feel every movement and shift of muscle pressed against his torso like a fan blowing a flame they only served to make him more aroused. With all the fight in her, the Beast was pleased he had found such a worthy mate. The next moments, he knew, would be most pleasurable for him. Not so for the female, but if she survived, the offspring would be enough of an end to allow these means. He readied himself to dominate her completely when she suddenly stopped fighting and lay down, choosing instead to look up at him.

"Beast Boy, please," he heard her whisper.

The Beast paused and looked down at her in bemusement.

_She has beautiful eyes,_ he noted idly, _such a nice color._

He paused a moment and adjusted his grip on her arms, careful of her broken wrist, so he could hold her down with one hand free. He cupped her cheek in his open palm and stared back at her, his bemusement turning to affection.

"Beast Boy?" she asked, the fear tightly controlled in her voice.

_Such soft skin, _he thought fondly, stroking just under her eye with his thumb. _As such a strong will_.

She tried to speak again, but her voice failed and she was only able to produce broken syllables, but the changeling understood it as 'please'. He nodded, trying to let her know he understood, and bent his head to nuzzle her neck, his care for the young woman producing a need to comfort her.

"I'm scared."

The Beast stopped, his mouth just over her neck, and seemed to freeze in place. He felt her take a deep breath and saw her squeeze her eyes shut, trying to control the emotion that surrounded her.

_Scared? Raven's never afraid._

The young hero pulled his knees up to either side of his friend and sat on his haunches, his head cocked as he wondered what was wrong.

* * *

Raven took a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately to find Nevermore within her mind so she could escape mentally, if not physically. She searched frantically, trying to reign in her fear so her mind was less crowded, when she suddenly felt the Beast shift on top of her. She braced herself and cringed, but opened her eyes in surprise when she felt him re-orient himself over her stomach, crouching on his knees over her. She watched with wide eyes as the Beast searched her face, and she couldn't help the choked sob that escaped her when his wolfish features were replaced with her teammates, as he held her cheek and looked at her in concern.

"Raven?" he asked, bewildered. "What's wrong? Why are you afraid? Why are you crying?" He leaned over her in concern and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Raven could only shake her head as she pulled herself out from under him, careful of her left arm. She stood up and stumbled over to a nearby tree, sagging down to the ground beneath it, and let herself cry silently for a few moment, the relief she felt as strong as any ocean current.

* * *

Beast boy looked around in confusion, not recognizing where he was for a moment. It took him a few seconds to piece together the realization that he must have blacked out when he saw the butler hit Raven. With that thought, and the sight of his teammate crying, a terrible dread started to chill his stomach. What had he done?

* * *

"WHAT?" The Master stared at the screen and practically tried to tear it from the wall he was so angry. "_It was so close! He almost had her! Why did he stop?"_

The old man paced and tore at his hair, his fury almost overwhelming his senses. When he finally had himself under control he pulled up a video screen and asked to see Ms. Fantoccini. The screen filled with static and reformed into the shape of the Spindress's dark room. He could just make out her shadow crouching over a bundle in her web, her face buried in the silk encompassing the poor soul she was eating.

The Zookeeper cleared his throat and she jumped, turning to face the screen. Hurriedly she wiped the fluids from her chin as she asked what she could do.

"When you're finished with Ronald come see me. We have much to do, and I prefer to have results within nine months."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Finnish you're meal first. You've earned it, after all. Just be sure not to take too long."

On screen, the Spindress bowed and Carlisle cut the feed, already turning to head back to his office.

* * *

Sending you all love!


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Teen Titans. Also, just so no one has to wonder or ask, I am most definitely ending this fic. I've come to far and been pissed by too many people NOT doing that that I most definitely WON'T drop this story. Unless I die. But you'll know if I die because I won't respond to notes or reviews. So. Terms set? Living = story continues, Dead = use your imaginations.

* * *

"Who's this person we're supposed to be meeting?" Cyborg asked as they docked at the zoo entrance nearest wing A. Robin only shook his head.

"The Weaver said they'd find us. She said to stand by the nearest atmosphere exchange and they'd meet us there."

"Friend-Robin, how does one go about exchanging atmospheres?" The young alien floated beside her companions, her green eyes steady on the crowd outside the viewport, not missing a beat.

"Cyborg looked it up on the ship's computer at the last planet we passed. Because the zoo caters to so many different planets and they all have differently evolved life forms that breathe different gases, or liquids, they have regular stands they call atmosphere exchanges where you can get refills of whatever mix of atmosphere you need, be it oxygen rich air, like what we would use, or selenium-filled air, or water, or liquid metal, or whatever else you need," the boy wonder explained.

"Actually, they don't sell the atmosphere we need, because it's the basic air in the zoo," Cyborg corrected quickly, anticipating the young woman's next question. Starfire only nodded in acknowledgment before turning to the door and popping the hatch, her back stiff with anticipation of a fight for her friends.

Franny waited for his charges with a nervous knot clenched around his stomach. His hands fidgeted with the robe he wore and frayed a thread at the sleeve. He hadn't wanted to do this at first, but the Spindress talked him into it. Granted, it hadn't taken much to turn him against the keeper, but to make him take outright action was another thing altogether. His eyes kept flicking to the clock nearest, and the small thread quickly turned into a rather long nuisance. He finally snipped it off with his nails and threw it to the floor, his mind already skittering away again, agitation taking away his attention span.

Finally, he spotted the humans she had told him of. He cleared his throat softly and lifted his hand slightly, then quickly put it down again, unsure of how to go about this. How was he supposed to get their attention without anyone else's? He couldn't yell at them, or wave his hands around, as that would draw other's notice, but he didn't want to sneak up on them. The Spindress had stressed how strong these young people were, even though they were little more than children. As Franny debated the trio passed him by and went to stand at the other end of the stand, their poster that of relaxed interest, even if their eyes didn't miss anything. Finally, Franny decided to simply walk up to them as a friend. After all, what was a group of people meeting up in a mass of creatures doing just the same thing?

"H-hi?"

Starfire meeped and jumped slightly to the side at the small voice by her elbow. All three of the teens turned to see an Artim (although they didn't know what to call it at the time). It looked like a scaled orangutan with bulbous eyes and skeletal limbs. Webbing between its finger and feet hinted at an aquatic background. A tail whipped between its legs, a short fan made of more webbing between bone needles adorned the tip of its tail, all of it the same copper-tipped purple that the rest of his body was. A short robe covered its squat figure and bunched at the shoulders when the creature shrunk away from the young woman's noise.

"S-sorry!" It squeaked, alarmed.

"It's alright, my little one! Do you need help?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"N-no. . ." the Artim seemed at a loss for what to say for a moment and a bit put out at the way the conversation was going, but it flapped it's ears slightly and tried again. "My name is Franny. I believe I'm supposed to help you . . . um . . . recover a lost item?"

Immediately, as though a switch had been thrown all three teammates changed from friendly to cagey and they eyed him wearily. Finally, Robin spoke.

"We'd better find a better place to talk."

Beast Boy trudged up the hill to the cottage, his head downcast, as it had been when he came to by the pond. He quickly realized he couldn't help Raven at all. He only knew how to comfort through humor or hugs, and it was quite obvious neither of these would be very welcome in the situation, so he muttered something about meeting her at the cottage and walked away. What else could he have done? Sat there like an idiot and tried not to stare as he friend cried in the bushes and hugged a tree?

The young teen finally sank down in a crouchand put his hand behind his head. He squeezed his eyes shut against the tears that were scratching at his throat and held a scream back between clenched teeth. How could he have done that to Raven?

He flopped onto has back and scrubbed impatiently at his eyes, his chest heaving with the effort of breathing through a raw throat. Balling his hand into a fist he slammed it into the ground and yelled again, his anger close to boiling.

What did he do?

Raven finally had no more tears in her. Her throat was scratchy from both the crying and the dry heaving after thinking about when had almost happened. She sat back and took deep breaths, stretching her abdominal muscles after all the clenching. Rubbing her skin, she felt filthy. Raven wanted a bath but the pond seemed tainted with its proximity to that spot on the shore.

Standing on shaky legs, Raven pulled her dress down as far as it would go and, being careful of her left wrist, she griped the neighboring tree and started walking back to the cottage on wobbly knees. As she shuffled across the grass she thought of the short glimpse she'd gotten of the look on Beast Boy's face just before he ran away. It was one of self-loathing and terror.

Raven stopped short and thought. She replayed the moment in her head again and again, falling softly to her knees and shifting to sit cross-legged. Her eyes flicked restlessly as she thought about all that had happened since she was escorted back into the room, since she was called to the Master's quarters, since she and Beast Boy were put in here together, since they were captured. She replayed it all and thought constantly of her green companion, and finally, she thought of herself. She sat in the grass and thought about what she thought about what just happened. And she came to one solid conclusion.

She wasn't angry.

Terrified? Yes. Frustrated? Yes. Hurt? Slightly. Some unnamed slippery emotion she couldn't pin down as envy or regret, but a strange mix of the two was also there. But she wasn't angry at Beast Boy. In fact, she pitied him. If there was one thing Raven could understand it was loosing control of her emotions and the havoc it could wreak on one's conscience.

Finally, the empath roused from her musings and picked herself up from the grass, cradling her left arm. She continued her walk back to the cottage and almost stumbled over Beast Boy, lying in the grass, his arm thrown over his eyes from the late-afternoon light. Raven gasped at the surprise and took a step back as Beast Boy practically leapt of the grass in his attempt to get away from her. Unfortunately, he was on his back and not in control of himself, so he only ended up tripping over his own legs and slamming his chin into the ground, his butt still stuck in the air.

Raven stared for a few moments as the changeling got his bearings, and finally started to laugh softly. She walked to the boy's side and touched his shoulder.

"BB, are you alright?"

Beast Boy shook his head to clear it, and scrambled out from under her hand. He stared up at her with wide eyes and quickly stood up, his hands at his shoulders, palms out. He backed away slowly and carefully, maintaining eye contact with her.

"Raven, I'm so sorry. I promise I won't hurt you now. I'll just leave. I'll go to the other side of the cage, or something, but I promise not to touch you. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here, I just didn't know where to go, but I won't stay here. I'm sorry. I'll go. Now. Sorry."

As he walked backwards Raven studied his face and saw the same self-loathing and terror there that she had seen before, deeper this time.

"BB, stop."

The changeling stopped and looked at her, surprised.

"I know you didn't mean to do it. I . . . I'm not mad at you. I'm afraid of you, a bit, I suppose. But I'm not mad. Not for that."

He continued to stare.

"What?"

"You called me BB."

Raven just looked at him in disbelieve, bemusement tickling the corners of her eyes and mouth until she couldn't help it and laughed.

"Out of all of that. Everything that just happened, and that's the only thing you picked up on? That I finally called you by your nickname? God, Beast Boy." But she was laughing now, and she couldn't stop. And he was joining in. They laughed together until she was on her knees in the grass and he wasn't scared of hurting her with his being there anymore. It might have been slightly hysterical, but it was good.

When Raven finally had her breath she just looked at him and smiled.

"We'd best get to the cottage before dark. It's getting cold and I don't want to be outside anymore today."

Beast Boy only nodded his head and offered his hand. Raven looked at it then him, making sure he knew that she knew she was touching him. She took his hand and let him help her up.

"Beast Boy," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry that happened."

"I'm sorry too."

They paused a moment, neither willing to look at the other, but neither willing to start the walk back and break the moment either.

"Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Thank you."

Beast Boy only nodded, unwilling or unable to answer her out loud.

"Is your arm okay?" he finally asked, his voice a bit husky.

"Not really. It needs to be set and bound, but we can't do much until we get back to the cottage, then you can act nursemaid, yeah?"

They shared another smile and started the short walk back to the house.

* * *

See? No cliff-hanger! Yay! :) Sending you all love!


End file.
